Cuando pienses en mí
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Levi y Eren son dos que niños que viven, se conocen y enamoran en las calles; cada uno tiene su particular historia de abuso y abandono. Pero el destino les tiene reservadas varias sorpresas no del todo agradables. Una historia de amor, amistad, dolor, redención y muerte. Levi/Eren. Extremadamente OoC. Shonen-ai. AU


Hola, hola…antes que nada quiero decir que yo soy "Artemisa Fowl", soy la misma autora que publico esto como un original en otra cuenta. Jeje, pues si…así que no es plagio.

Segundo, esto es la adaptación de un original, así que los personajes están OoC, quedan advertidos; si deciden arriesgarse, adelante, pero lo he dicho.

Segundo quisiera agradecer, pero sobretodo dedicar esta historia a Jade qué me sugirió la adaptación y siendo fiel a la verdad, hizo un excelente trabajo de edición, corrección y adaptación al fandom de SNK.

Eres única, Querida. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU TRABAJO!

 **CUANDO PIENSES EN MÍ**

 **(Adaptación)**

" _Esconderme es una tontería de mi parte, ya que esta gente no quiere ver"_

 _Edgar Allan Poe_

La vida no tiene que ser amable. ¿De acuerdo?

A las personas buenas no siempre los trata bien y a los malditos les obsequia con inusuales privilegios.

Así son las cosas.

Me gustaría que no lo fueran, pero lo son.

Si crees que si vas por la vida sin meterte con nadie y encargándote de tus propios asuntos, nada malo te pasará, vivirás mucho, encontrarás a alguien que te ame y tendrás hijos y nietecitos que te amarán y cuidarán durante la vejez y finalmente morirás feliz y satisfecho con una estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, es casi seguro que en algún momento estamparás tu rostro contra la pared, decepcionado y hastiado de ti mismo.

No, la vida no funciona de esta manera, te escupe en la cara y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, inspirar fuerte y prepararte para lo que quiera lanzarte.

Y puedo decir esto porque Eren está muerto y yo no.

Si la vida fuera justa me habría llevado a mí, yo la desprecio y nunca he tenido mucho interés en la misma, más allá de un absurdo instinto de supervivencia.

Eren la amaba. ¿Extraño, no? Él la amaba, pero murió. Al final fue derrotado o quizás triunfó. Supongo que es tema para los existencialistas. No para mí. No hay belleza ni dignidad en la muerte, al final…, al final sólo existe la nada.

Si alguna satisfacción ha de quedarme es que creo que al final fue feliz, al final Eren fue feliz, ¿verdad? De alguna manera él…fue feliz. Tuvo que serlo porque se lo merecía. Él más que nadie.

Fue feliz porque estuvo conmigo.

Hace más de tres años de la muerte de Eren. Quiero ser escritor y no uno de los buenos, de esos que ganan premios Nobeles y dan entrevistas a noticieros raros donde se autoproclaman los grandes genios de la Literatura Universal; sino de los que escriben ficción, esas historias ñoñas, estúpidas, fantasiosas, románticas, locas, absurdas, incoherentes de lenguaje simple, sucio o tosco. Quiero ser escritor de ese tipo de historias. De aquellas que te obligan a imaginar, a soñar, a creer…a creer que las cosas pueden ser mejores. Que el héroe puede matar al Demonio y rescatar a la Princesa, que la Dama puede encontrar el amor en el caballero galante que la auxilia después de que su carruaje ha volcado, de que los buenos ganan a los malos en la eterna lucha por el Imperio Galáctico y de que la humana se enamora de un elfo y juntos retan todo cuanto conocen para estar juntos, de que los Revolucionarios triunfan sobre Emperadores tiránicos y Reyes estúpidos.

Quiero escribir ese tipo de historia y no para mí o siquiera para los demás, sino para Eren.

Si realmente hay una existencia mejor, estoy seguro de que le permitirán leerla y que él sabrá que no lo he olvidado, ni lo haré nunca.

Mi Terapeuta me ha dicho que escribirlo me ayudará con el pasado, me gustó que no use palabras tales como "olvidar, superar o dejar atrás", porque si lo hubiera hecho habría salido casi al instante del consultorio. Eren es parte del pasado y yo jamás me permitiré usar ninguna de esas palabras para con su recuerdo, nunca lo olvidaré ni lo abandonaré.

He decidido hacerlo en forma de novela, aunque en primera persona.

Y una vez que haya terminado lo quemaré y quizás ya no llore cada vez que hable de Eren y ya no le pida perdón entre sueños por no haberlo protegido como se merecía y pueda pensar en los buenos momentos al igual que los malos.

Tal vez funcione, quizás no. Pero quiero intentarlo de cualquier forma.

Supongo que debo iniciar por presentarme.

Mi nombre es Levi. Y esta es nuestra historia, de Leviy Eren.

 **1**

Nací en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad o en un callejón o quizás en una clínica clandestina, no es que los detalles sean interesantes, confórmense con saber que estaba lejos de las tiendas bonitas, los teatros grandes y los hoteles lujosos de cualquier gran ciudad. No era un lugar agradable y si no fuera porque mi madre variaba el lugar cada vez que contaba su historia –debido a su embriaguez– no lo consideraría un detalle digno de mencionar.

Como sea, no era un lugar bonito para venir al mundo, suerte que éste tampoco lo fuera.

Mi madre era una despampanante chica de dieciséis años que había huido de casa, venía de una familia profundamente religiosa y asquerosamente rica, si lo piensas bien es una mala combinación. Creció entre almohadas de seda, relatos sórdidos del Infierno y el abuso sexual de su Padre. Sí, fui producto del incesto. Supongo que tuve suerte de no haber nacido con dos cabezas o cinco pies, aunque no estoy tan seguro que todo mi cerebro se haya librado de la venganza de la Madre Naturaleza y casi espero que así sea, quizás eso explicaría mi cinismo, mal humor y narcicismo, que siendo francos, no son mayores que los de cualquier muchacho de veinte años.

Continuando con el relato de mi Madre diré que a los diecisiete años quedó embarazada.

Y como es natural, la noticia impactó, ofendió y humilló al buen nombre de su familia. Mi abuelo planeaba lanzarse como Senador el próximo año y estaba seguro que la historia del político que abusaba de su hijita sería la comidilla de los medios por un largo, largo tiempo, ni hablar de su angelical vástago. Así que le ordenó que abortara.

Madre no hablaba mucho sobre sus años de juventud, antes de convertirse en lo que amablemente llaman una "Señora de la Vida Galante" o como a ella le gustaba decir, "Encantadora de Hombres".

En las raras veces en que lo hacía estaba tan borracha que podría jurar que la Luna era de queso y golpear a quien se atreviera a contradecirla, incluyendo a una versión pequeña e indefensa de mi persona, que pronto aprendió a quitarse de su camino siempre que el polvo blanco y el líquido apestoso corriera por sus venas. Entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados hablaba largo y llanamente sobre los países a los que viajó, las comidas exóticas que probó, las inmensas mansiones en que vivió, los esplendidos caballos que montó y…bueno, cuando hablaba todo adquiría un matiz mágico y único, a medio camino entre la fantasía y lo irreal.

Mi Madre odiaba al Abuelo, lo odiaba de una manera tan intensa, profunda y pragmática que le era imposible hablar de él sin vomitar, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Por lo que logré sacar del alcohol, la bilis y restos de comida; ella se había revelado contra su Familia por primera vez en su vida y escapó de casa para tener a su bebé. Seguro que tenía buenas intenciones y quizás si su vida hubiera sido una película de bajo presupuesto ella habría conseguido salir adelante, de alguna complicada y tolerable manera y tras muchas adversidades habría hecho de su bebé un hombre de bien que ganara un par de millones al año y condujera un automóvil último modelo. Pero como dije al principio, la vida pocas veces es justa y no siempre recompensa las buenas acciones.

Mi Madre fue víctima de manipulación, abuso y maltrato emocional; pero nunca, es sus dieciséis años tuvo que pasar por cualquier carencia física. Quizás motivado por la culpa, con la esperanza de tenerla contenta y dócil, su Padre había consentido todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su hija. Si quería un licuado de chocolate y un emparedado de queso a las tres de la mañana, no tenía más que tronar los dedos y mágicamente aparecía frente a ella.

A los dieciséis años, mi Madre se vio embarazada, sola y sin un centavo. Lo más pesado que había hecho en su vida había sido sujetar los cubiertos y nunca fue una chica especialmente lista. Pero era hermosa. El tipo de niña rica tonta, estereotipada y cliché que todo mundo visualiza.

Y al verse sola en el mundo usó lo único que tenía en su poder, su cuerpo.

Sonaré algo desalmado y frío al describirlo de esta forma, pero así son las cosas.

En mi opinión las personas van por la vida creyéndose importantes, dignas y morales. Diciendo en voz alta –al parecer nunca se conforman con sólo pensarlo– que ellas jamás se rebajarían a hacer esas cosas tan sucias e impropias de seres tan bajos. Pero cuando el hambre te oprime el estómago igual que un monstruo que amenaza con destruirte desde dentro o te desgarra el cerebro hasta llevarte a la locura, descubres que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de aplacar un poco al monstruo, comer animales, carne cruda o incluso vender al recipiente mismo donde esa criatura nefasta –el hambre– deposita su semilla.

Y vendes tu cuerpo, alma, espíritu y todo cuanto tengas para comer algo, lo que sea…pero algo.

Yo lo he hecho y contrario a muchos otros, incluyendo el mismo Eren, me enorgullezco de ello. Yo hice lo que podía para sobrevivir y lo conseguí. ¿Por qué sentirme mal en la victoria? Nadie aseguró que sería dulce.

Con su frescura, belleza e ingenuidad mi Madre terminó pronto en las garras de la prostitución.

Supongo que hubo un momento en que me amó, ella tuvo que hacerlo para perder todo lo que tenía para mantenerme con vida y en verdad no tenía por qué, yo era una aberración a los ojos de Dios y del mundo y por las noches cuando cierro los ojos e intento darle forma al desajuste que ha sido mi vida me descubro buscando hechos, detalles o hasta gestos que evidencien su amor.

No comenzó a fumar y drogarse hasta después de qué nací.

Y la verdad es que durante los primeros dos o tres años lo intentó.

Quizás se cansó, tal vez pensó que era una causa perdida, probablemente las sustancias tóxicas terminaron por comerse su poco cerebro, pero en algún punto, muy próximo para mi gusto, se cansó.

Quiero creer que durante los primeros años fue una buena Madre, después de todo yo tengo todas mis vacunas y ninguna deficiencia cerebral o algo parecido. En ocasiones un par de recuerdos vagos de mi Madre cantando una Nana o de algún ocasional paseo por el parque, incluso de una Señora que venía a cuidarme cuando ella debía ir a trabajar por las noches.

Pero según voy creciendo y los recuerdos se hacen menos vagos, descubro en mi memoria una mano que me abofetea con tanta fuerza que caigo al piso o un grito que viene acompañado de un grave insulto.

A veces recuerdo un abrazo en medio de una nube de cigarro o una disculpa apresurada seguida de un grito.

Y todo es tan vago y extraño que no sé si sentirme furioso, triste o compasivo.

A los cinco años yo sabía hacer cosas que otros chicos apenas estaban aprendiendo, como bañarme y vestirme por mí mismo y que aprenderían dentro de un par de años, preparar un desayuno por ejemplo. También sabía cosas que los niños no deben de conocer hasta que hayan madurado y que escapaban a mi comprensión. La verdad no es que me importara, los niños tienen esa capacidad de tomar las cosas con una naturalidad que en los adultos se vería algo lunática y yo aceptaba el hecho de ver a mi Madre tener relaciones con otros hombres o incluso mujeres, con la misma visión infantil que otros niños creían en la existencia de Santa Claus o el Hada de los Dientes. También sabía que no debía hacer ruido mientras dormía y que reír casi siempre era una actividad que se castigaba con un coscorrón o un fuerte tirón de cabello. La verdad es algo que debo agradecerle, nunca me golpeó. Bueno, al menos no con la suficiente fuerza para romperme un hueso, provocarme alguna herida que requiriera puntadas o dejarme inconsciente, sus castigos venían en forma de terribles insultos. Y probablemente para la mayoría de los chicos esto no sería algo qué agradecer, pero he visto a muchachos cuyos padres los hacían papilla a golpes.

Quien haya dicho que las "Las palabras duelen más que los golpes", no estoy tan seguro de que haya pasado por ambas experiencias.

Seguramente habríamos podido seguir así un largo tiempo, ella con sus inusuales gestos de afecto, yo con mi carácter silencioso y retraído y esa casa vieja que parecía empecinada en mostrarle al mundo nuestras deficiencias familiares.

Sin embargo llegó él.

Él venía de la Ciudad bonita, de grandes edificios y cafeterías con nombres extraños, él vestía con un traje y tenía una hermosa voz. Él decía amarla y ella realmente lo quería y, creo que no era sólo cosa de los vestidos costosos que le regalaba o los restaurantes caros a donde la llevaba a comer, ella lo quería por sus dientes blancos y el sonido de su risa y la forma en que la miraba y lo especial, amada y feliz que la hacía sentir.

Me lo dijo un par de veces y no recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan radiante y viva e ingenuamente creí que las cosas cambiarían, esta vez realmente mejorarían. Quizás yo podría tener un Padre e ir a la escuela y celebrar cumpleaños como los chicos de la televisión.

La verdad es que me gustaría decir que esa fue la última vez que fui iluso, el momento en que me convencí de que la vida podía ser bastante burlona cuando se lo proponía; pero no sucedió de esta manera y habrían de suceder muchas otras cosas antes de aceptar las grandes verdades del Universo.

Los días previos mi Madre fue especialmente amable, me llevó al parque, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que apenas lo recordaba, me compró helado e incluso me leyó un cuento. Yo sabía que algo iba a pasar y esperaba que fuera algo bueno, era muy joven para conocer esa mítica frase de "No todo lo que brilla es oro" y aceptaba los buenos días con el mismo optimismo que los malos.

Un día y lo extraño es que no recuerdo nada especial de ese día, el Sol no era más brillante ni la brisa más fresca, un día tan corriente como cualquier otro, mi Madre tomó una mochila, metió algunas de mis cosas dentro y subió al automóvil. Condujo durante muchas horas, dormí y desperté y ella seguía conduciendo, se mostraba especialmente hosca y me mandaba a callar siempre que preguntaba algo.

A media noche, algo desorientado y somnoliento por lo tarde que era, estacionó el coche, me dijo que bajara y me entregó la mochila.

No dijo nada, no lloró ni gritó, no mostró alegría o sentimiento de culpa, simple y llanamente subió al automóvil, encendió el motor y se fue.

Recuerdo que grité, corrí tras el automóvil, caí y me raspé las manos. Les repito que el dolor no me era desconocido, pero tampoco me era familiar, así que lloré. Tenía miedo, estaba asustado y sentía hambre.

Es cierto que yo había tenido una Madre negligente, pero dentro de mi mundo, en esa pequeña y destartalada casita me sentía seguro. Conocía los rincones donde ocultarme cuando no quería ser encontrado o desde dónde observar sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Toda mi infancia había vivido allí, nunca había ido a la escuela ni conocía a los vecinos, pero tenía electricidad y comida, la mayoría de las veces, fría y enlatada, pero algo con lo que aplacar mi hambre.

Me han dicho que yo soy una especie de niño genio y que en otras circunstancias yo habría podido ser un prodigio del piano o un maestro del ajedrez, una personita de la cual las personas abrirían la boca y soltarían halagos. Algo especial.

Pero en ese momento sólo era un niño que se enfrentaba al hecho de que su Madre lo había abandonado porque no lo quería y analizarlo, procesarlo y aceptarlo iba más allá de cualquier psiquis infantil.

De pronto me vi solo en el mundo, en medio de la oscuridad y sin saber a dónde ir.

El resto de esa noche es algo parecido a un sueño, impreciso y nebuloso. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme encogido en el fondo de un callejón, abrazado a mi vieja mochila y llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

 **2**

La vida en la calle es dura, ¿sí? No importa si eres un niño, adulto o viejo, mujer u hombre, cada día que pasas con hambre, cada noche que sientes frío, cada vez que oyes un ruido es la oscuridad va tomando un pedacito de ti y pronto, más tarde que temprano descubres que no eres más que un cascarón con muchos huequitos.

La gente tiende a pensar que las personas que terminan ahí es porque huyen de algo o alguien y tal vez tengan razón en algunos casos, no obstante se necesita mucho valor para seguir adelante en ese infierno que sólo amenaza con empeorar y no tomar la salida fácil, esa que muchos idiotas con sus millones y trajes hechos a la medida eligen cuando deciden darse un tiro convencidos de que el mundo los detesta.

Ya les he comentado que era un chico listo. No tardé en comprender que mi Madre me había dejado porque le estorbaba, había escuchado que le decía a ese hombre que era su sobrino y que no se preocupara por el "pequeño renacuajo".

No entraré en detalles sobre esos dos primeros años en las calles, las cosas que aprendí y la gente a la que conocí. Al igual que el resto del mundo hay quienes son amables y quienes disfrutan con el dolor ajeno, sin embargo las reglas son diferentes allí. Necesitas astucia si quieres seguir vivo y algo de frialdad, dedos hábiles que extraigan carteras de mujeres estúpidas, impasibilidad ante la comida mal oliente e incluso descompuesta de los botes de basura y…desconexión, fingir que cuando alguien te tira en el piso y susurra palabras obscenas al oído no pasa nada, es sólo carne, tu cuerpo no les pertenece.

Podría rellenar páginas y páginas de este tipo de historias, algunas les harían llorar, la gran mayoría vomitar. La sensibilidad y los buenos sentimientos tienen un límite y a veces discuten con el estómago. No siempre y tampoco es que me interese el bienestar de quien alguna vez lea esto, pero dije que sería la historia de nosotros, Levi y Eren y en mi opinión, él ya ha tardado demasiado en aparecer.

De una vez aclararé que me es imposible ser objetivo con Eren, nunca lo pude ser y ahora que ha muerto, aún menos. Quizás no era un chico tan perfecto, tal vez no era tan atractivo, probablemente su risa no sonara tan melodiosa como recuerdo y más parecida al cacareo de una gallina, pero ya que nunca lo conocerán, no hay forma de saberlo. Lo importante es que ese es el Eren que yo recuerdo y al que amé y si a mí me hace feliz, todos los demás pueden irse al infierno.

Conocí a Eren cuando yo tenía doce años, él tenía once, pero parecía de nueve.

Nuestro encuentro no fue dulce ni siquiera especial, a decir verdad fue algo lastimoso.

Él estaba tirado junto a un bote de basura, medio muerto, agonizando, apenas respiraba. Eren siempre fue un chico atractivo, pero bajo la basura, el polvo, la suciedad y la sangre era difícil precisarlo. No me gustaba buscar comida en la basura y los malditos restauranteros te echaban agua o incluso algo peor apenas te veían husmear en sus contenedores; la única opción que te quedaba, si eras un niño, era buscar en los basureros públicos y tardabas mucho antes de encontrar algo útil entre tantas botellas y latas, además corrías el riesgo de cortarte con alguna aguja o cosa puntiaguda, había de las más variadas, en más de una ocasión encontré un escarpelo. Yo había estado enfermo por un tiempo, las defensas bajas y el frío del invierno no ayudan a enfrentar el virus de la gripe. Hacía días que no podía trabajar ni robar nada y moría de hambre.

No encontré nada en ese bote de basura.

Bueno, sí, encontré a Eren. ¿Y quieren escuchar algo gracioso?

Hacía meses que nos conocíamos, sólo de vista y jamás intercambiábamos ni una palabra, pero sabíamos de nuestra mutua existencia y supongo que siempre nos había importado un carajo.

Tenía el rostro ensangrentado, un par de dedos rotos y los ojos medio abiertos.

Eren me vio con sus enormes ojos de borrego antes de ser sacrificado, pero no dijo nada, suspiró en voz baja y cerró los ojos. Esperaba un golpe o algo peor. Supongo que había perdido toda esperanza y no lo culpaba. Pero él era tan frágil que…

–¿Quién te hizo esto?– le pregunté con mi mejor pose de chico duro, aunque ya podía sentir la bilis subir por mi garganta anunciando otro ataque de vómito.

–Jean y sus chicos– su voz sonaba sorprendentemente firme y clara para alguien a quien acababan de joder en más de una manera. En ese primer momento no me pareció dulce, sólo estúpido. Yo siempre lo había considerado un idiota y ahora no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí con indiferencia.

–Tenía que pasar.

Él asintió de la misma manera que si aceptara que el cielo es azul y la sangre es roja, sin titubear, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Les dije que yo siempre había considerado a Eren un estúpido y no era nada personal, es sólo que era un chico bonito, muy bonito, de esos que aparecen en los anuncios de televisión y las revistas de moda y lo más sorprendente es que no hacía falta maquillaje, luces o accesorios para verlo así. Era atractivo y punto. Quizás eso cambiaría una vez creciera o según la vida en las calles lo fuera desgastando, pero en ese momento era un chico lindo y la mayoría de las veces Dios se niega a poner la flecha dos veces en el centro. En mi ignorancia yo creía que no podías ser guapo o inteligente a la vez y si tenías demasiado de algo, carecías por completo del otro.

En esos días debo aclarar que mi autoestima estaba muy por debajo del suelo, varias capas abajo para ser exactos y no era consciente de mi atractivo. Después de todo, los pervertidos de mierda sentían lo mismo por un niño ciego, feo o bonito, tullido o imbécil siempre y cuando tuvieran un par de agujeros que penetrar. Estaba orgulloso de mi ingenio, pero detestaba mi cuerpo y me había convencido de que era un chico feo y sin gracia alguna.

Cualquier otro día, me habría dado la vuelta y largado de ahí. No era el primer chico que moría de hambre y frío y no sería el último. Pero en ese momento estaba muy cansado como para volver a mi refugio y quería dormir un rato, me eché junto al chico quien no había abierto los ojos y lo abracé. Estaba tan frío como yo y nuestro calor corporal nos ayudaría.

Él no se resistió, al principio se tensó un poco, pero fue cuestión de segundos, pronto relajó los músculos y se quedó quieto, cual muñeco de trapo.

–¿Te duele mucho? ¿Crees que vas a morir?

–No lo creo…

Para muchos será una pregunta fría y cruel, pero en ese momento yo no conocía a Eren más que de vista y no lo amaba; además como punto a mi favor debo decir que en una ocasión había despertado abrazado al cadáver de un chico y la experiencia me había provocado pesadillas durante meses, no deseaba repetirla.

En ese momento decidí que no me interesaba si eso sucedía, quizás ambos estaríamos muertos a la mañana siguiente y las pesadillas no volverían a ser un problema.

Escuché el estómago del niño rugir y con un suspiro de resignación decidí tomar medidas extremas y convertí a varias de las cucarachas que andaban por ahí en nuestra improvisada cena. Lo había hecho antes, pero siempre me repugnaba el ácido de su piel y lo viscoso de su interior, imaginar por dónde habían andado esas cosas, bueno…eso sería otra cosa, le metí a Eren un par en la boca y lo escuché con satisfacción masticar y tragar.

Muchos de ustedes vomitarán de sólo imaginarlo, pero como he dicho cuando tienes hambre estás dispuesto a hacer cosas que en otro caso considerarías intolerables. Y nosotros no sólo estábamos hambrientos, queríamos vivir.

Y sí, esa noche, la primera noche que Eren y yo pasamos juntos comimos cucarachas y nos apretujamos con nuestras ropas viejas, sucias y sudorosas. No fue un buen encuentro, ni siquiera uno decente, pero la verdad es que lo recuerdo con cierta mezcla de afecto y nostalgia, lo más probable es que haya sido a causa de la fiebre y que una parte de mí creía que iba a morir y descubría que no le importaba, pero la verdad es que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me sentí sólo.

 **3**

No recuerdo cómo ni por qué o siquiera cuándo, pero llevé a Eren a mi refugio. Nunca había llevado a nadie conmigo, desde que ese otro chico murió, su nombre era Farlan y no era débil, era más grande y fuerte que yo, pero un día cayó enfermo y al siguiente murió. Tal cual suena. Sólo viví con él por tres semanas, pero cuando tuve que dejar su cuerpo en la calle, donde pudieran encontrarlo, fue lo más difícil que en mis once años de vida había hecho. Lloré por tres días y debo admitir que estaba destrozado. Tenía catorce años y era divertido, gracioso y entusiasta. Soñaba con vivir en una casa con un perro y tomar limonada en el porche.

Supe que si hubiera vivido con él un poco más de tiempo, habría querido morirme yo también. Y eso al igual que vivir, no era una opción. Era un chico listo y no quería depender de nadie ni mucho menos que alguien lo hiciera de mí.

Así que incluso aunque han pasado más de ocho años sigo sin explicarme el por qué llevé a Eren a mi refugio, hasta ese entonces yo había vivido apartado de los otros chicos de la calle, de sus bandas de ladrones y de los proxenetas. De alguna manera teníamos un trato, yo les dejaba en paz, respetaba su territorio y ellos fingían que no existía. Sabía y podía cuidar medianamente bien de mí mismo, pero de otra persona…no estaba tan seguro. Cuando miro hacia atrás creo que me sentía solo o que creía que Eren era lindo y me recordaba a un gatito acurrucado bajo la lluvia. Sin importar cuál haya sido la razón, lo cierto es que lo llevé y lo mantuve tan a salvo, confortable y seco como estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.

Abrió los ojos la noche siguiente, tras un día de fiebre y alucinaciones varias.

Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron con una expresión que andaba entre el terror más puro y la agonía más profunda. Lo había envuelto en varias capas de ropa sucia, no era lo más higiénico, pero supongo que cuando estás en el borde de la muerte no se piensa en los detalles.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– le pregunté y él no respondió, abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en el último minuto se arrepintió y permaneció en silencio–. ¿Puedes hablar?– le pregunté y él asintió–. Pero no quieres hablar– él volvió a asentir con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de resignación y aceptación ante el golpe que estaba seguro vendría–. Toma– le dije tendiéndole una bolsa de papel, dentro había una hamburguesa, papas fritas y refresco, tenía un bote de leche para cuando terminara y unos bollos de vainilla.

No agarró la bolsa, se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y los labios silenciosos.

Supuse que me tenía miedo o quizás le asustaba el pago que debía hacer por tales cosas. En las calles, sobre todo entre los niños hambrientos, la comida era un bien preciado que pocas veces se obsequiaba y casi siempre se intercambiaba.

–Está bien, yo ya comí. Es un regalo.

Abrió los ojos y sujetó la bolsa con manos temblorosas, vi como apretaba contra su pecho los dedos rotos envueltos en vendas sucias. Le dolerían, yo nunca me había quebrado un hueso y ese no era un dolor que identificara, pero por lo que había escuchado de los otros chicos era un dolor especialmente malo, de esos que no te dejan dormir.

Me sorprendió verlo dar pequeñas y lentas mordidas a la hamburguesa, quizás no era tan lento ni retrasado como en un primer momento imaginé; si comías demasiado deprisa después de varios días de ayuno la comida terminaba en el suelo y eso era un lujo que no te podías permitir. Tenías que ir acostumbrando a tu estómago poco a poco.

Me quedé sentado, en medio de la oscuridad, observándolo comer y a punto de abalanzarme a su cuello tal como un vil vampiro. Tenía tanta hambre y apenas podía creer que le hubiera dado mis suministros de comida de tres días a ese chico que tal vez iba a morir. Ganar el dinero con el qué comprar esa comida me había costado más de un moretón y un labio roto. Cuando el chico terminó, tosió un poco y se volvió a acurrucar. Durmió como un bebé el resto de la noche. Yo me acosté junto a él y volví a abrazarlo, su cuerpo semidormido volvió a tensarse, como si fuera un reflejo, pero dejó que yo le apachurrara igual que a un osito de peluche sin emitir ningún sonido y volvimos a dormimos juntos, acurrucados en medio de toda esa podredumbre y suciedad.

Esta misma escena se repitió más o menos igual durante los siguientes días, había ligeras variaciones, al regresar a veces lo encontraba despierto, de vez en cuando parecía a punto de decir algo y se arrepentía, incluso había días en que Eren se encontraba tan débil que tenía que meterle la comida a medio masticar en la boca, como si fuera un pajarito y yo su Mamá.

Y contra todo pronóstico, sin condiciones básicas de higiene ni antibióticos de ningún tipo, Eren fue mejorando poco a poco. A las dos semanas estábamos seguros de que no moriría y a las tres que era más fuerte que nunca.

Y digo nosotros, los dos, porque a lo largo del tiempo habíamos desarrollado una especie de lenguaje visual. Nos comunicábamos sin palabras y a veces siquiera sin gestos y la verdad es que los ojos de Eren eran los más bonitos que he visto alguna vez en toda mi puta vida, de un color verdoso, a veces traslúcidos, otras profundo y tan expresivos. Dejó de temerme demasiado pronto, creo que a la semana y media ya me había ganado su confianza. Sin embargo se negaba a hablar.

Él podía hablar porque yo le había visto conversar con los otros chicos y de esta manera me había enterado de su nombre; pero en esos momentos no le apetecía hacerlo.

Y aunque en un principio me sacaba de quicio con el tiempo terminé por aceptarlo, podía ver en sus ojos que no me temía y descubrir si tenía hambre, sed o frío; conseguirle comida y echarle una frazada encima. No era necesario que hablara y eso estaba bien, quizás no tenía nada importante qué decir y prefería guardarse sus palabras; la mayoría de los adultos no decían más que estupideces. Hablar no era importante para mí. Su compañía me bastaba.

Pero una noche, algo así como al mes desde que estábamos juntos, él habló.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– me preguntó y su voz suave y áspera sonó igualita a la de un crío de tres o cuatro años.

Le miré algo sorprendido e intenté sonreír, los músculos de mi rostro poco acostumbrado a expresar emociones se estiraron igual que sus cuerdas vocales y contesté.

–Levi.

–Yo soy Eren. Gracias– respondió y volvió a apretujarse entra las mantas, algo sonrojado por la leve temperatura que aún tenía.

Tal vez debí decir algo como "No fue nada" o "Descuida, hoy por ti, mañana por mí"; pero preferí no contestar y me limité a acostarme a su lado y abrazarlo.

Y esa fue la primera vez, que escuché a Eren llorar.

Empezó suavecito, algo parecido al gemido de un cachorrito, pero sus sollozos se fueron intensificando hasta convertirse en un llanto desgarrador que entre tanto y tanto era interrumpido para lanzar un grito.

Lloró durante horas, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y destrozarse la garganta. Le tomé por el pecho y lo sostuve, temía que se lastimara o se ahogara en su propio llanto. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, aliento o energía. Cuando se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para que lo soltara acaricié su cabello hasta el amanecer y canté una vieja Nana que no recordaba que mi Madre me hubiera cantado alguna vez, pero cuya letra estaba grabada a fuego en mi cerebro. Canté y canté, incluso cuando se durmió o quizás perdió el conocimiento o fingió que se desvanecía y no dejé de cantar por temor de que si me detenía, él volvería a llorar y jamás podría parar y lloraría hasta morir.

Esa noche pensé que Eren era un chico débil que necesitaba ser protegido, sin embargo, los años me habrían de demostrar que no era sólo un muchacho inteligente, atractivo, sino que también era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo.

 **4**

Continué cuidando de Eren durante un par de meses más, le daba lo mejor de la comida, lo abrigaba con las prendas más cálidas y a veces inventaba cuentos para entretenerlo. Él me escuchaba con la misma devoción que un perro, y siendo fiel a la verdad, debo decir que en aquellos primeros días nuestra relación no era muy diferente a la de un Amo y su mascota. Admito que suena horrible y hasta ofensivo, pero es la mejor manera de describirla.

Yo me iba por las noches a acostarme con hombres para conseguir dinero con lo que comprar comida, volvía a nuestro refugio que quedaba en un complejo de departamentos próximo a derrumbar y convivía con mi mascota, quiero decir, Eren.

Pero es que la devoción que Eren me profesaba no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de cualquier gato, perro o pájaro. Cuando me veía volver, sus ojos se iluminaban, su sonrisa se ampliaba y hasta su voz parecía adquirir un sonido mucho más dulce, lírico si prefieren llamarlo.

Se sentía bien saber que había alguien esperando por ti, endemoniadamente bien. La mayoría de las noches me olvidaba del hambre, sed y el hecho de que mi Madre me hubiera abandonado en medio de la calle, creo que en el fondo eso es lo que más duele. El saber que nadie te quiere.

El mutismo de Eren fue rompiéndose poco a poco, no se convirtió en un parlanchín de la noche a la mañana, ni nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo en cuestión de días. Al principio sus respuestas se limitaban a monosílabos, "Sí, No…"; pero con el tiempo y la convivencia diaria nos fuimos conociendo un poco más.

Mi personalidad era algo hosca en aquel entonces y al principio, ni siquiera Eren se libró de mis arrebatos de mal humor. A veces le gritaba, lo llamaba estorbo o le decía que habría preferido nunca haberlo conocido. Pero Eren nunca respondía de mala manera ni me agredía de ninguna forma. Se quedaba allí, acurrucado, temblando de pies a cabeza, seguro de que de un momento a otro arremetería contra su débil cuerpo a golpes.

No fui el mejor chico del mundo en esa época, pero al menos puedo decir que nunca le puse un dedo encima, jamás lo golpeé ni hice el más mínimo intento, a pesar de que en el pasado me había liado con varios chicos más de una vez.

En ocasiones le pedía disculpas, la mayoría de las veces no. Pero sin importar que tan irritado me encontrara siempre le traía comida, la mejor que podía conseguir, aunque a veces yo me quedara con hambre.

–¿Por qué no te vas?– le pregunté un día especialmente malo en que un hombre asqueroso me había obligado a hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás habría aceptado–. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, conmigo?

–No tengo a dónde ir– me respondió.

–¿Y si lo tuvieras? ¿Te irías?

Eren echó un vistazo a su alrededor, las paredes a punto de caerse, las manchas de suciedad, las ratas que a través de las sombras se veían correr de un lado a otro.

–Este es el mejor lugar en donde he estado– dijo sonriendo suavemente–. No imagino otro lugar mejor.

Se arrastró hasta el rincón donde yo yacía y pasó sus manos por mi rostro hinchado por los golpes.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Estoy acostumbrado.

Asintió satisfecho antes de tomar mi rostro y echarlo sobre su regazo.

–Lo siento. Me iré mañana mismo.

–No tienes que irte– convine sintiendo como sus dedos deformes por las fracturas mal sanadas acariciaban mis pómulos hinchados.

–¿Por qué no?

–Quiero que te quedes.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé…

Sonrió, se inclinó sobre mi rostro y besó mi frente con delicadeza.

Su beso suave e inocente era tan diferente a las caricias bruscas y agresivas que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, que me tomó por sorpresa, incluso me asustó.

–Mamá me besaba de esta manera cuando estaba triste– me explicó con dulzura–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí.

Hasta ese momento, yo no me había parado a pensar en la historia de Eren. Su lenguaje era culto y sus movimientos elegantes, se veía a simple vista que había tenido una buena educación. Pero todas las personas en las calles sin excepción alguna tienen una triste historia tras ellos, sobretodo los niños, las de ellos siempre son los más desgarradoras.

Pensé en mi propia Madre y su carencia de afecto, sus agudos gritos y cuando le daba por arrojarme objetos al azar.

¿Por qué estaba en la calle Eren si tenía a una Madre que lo amaba?

–¿Dónde está tú Mamá?

–Ella murió hace mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo que me besaba en la frente, ella era amable, dulce y buena…

Las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas, cayeron sobre mi rostro.

–Está muerta– repitió y sentí deseos de abrazarlo.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

–Estoy contigo, Levi… ¿Si quieres que me vaya?– se mordía el labio inferior como siempre que se sentía nervioso–yo, yo…

–No– lo interrumpí de inmediato–. Quiero decir. ¿Aquí? ¿En las calles?

–Yo hui de casa– respondió sin pensárselo–. Escapé de mi Padre, él…él…él…

Entonces rompió en llanto, los sollozos se mezclaban con sus gemidos. Me senté y atrayéndolo hacia mí, lo estreché en mi pecho, deseoso de poder hacer algo más por él, algo que importara.

–Él…me…las…ti…maba desde que ma…mámuri…ó…Él…

Durante esa noche fue incapaz de continuar y tampoco le presioné para ir más allá. Nuestra conversación terminó en medio de un ataque de pánico. Pero por primera vez en mi vida pensé que de alguna manera podía considerarme un niño afortunado, al menos yo no había huido de mi Madre, aterrado de siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Eren y yo lloramos todas las noches porque éramos dos niños pequeños, porque nadie nos quería, porque no habría a quién le importara nuestra muerte y porque nos encontrábamos solos, muy solos en el mundo.

 **5**

¿Quieren saber en qué momento me di cuenta de que amaba a Eren?

Por extraño que parezca, no sucedió de un día para otro, ni diré que es como si la sensación siempre hubiera estado allí, tampoco les contaré algo como que éramos almas gemelas y sólo era cuestión de que el universo nos juntara para que descubriéramos que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. Muchas veces he pensado que en cualquier otra circunstancia, Eren y yo nunca nos habríamos enamorado, ni siquiera hubiéramos sido amigos.

Después de todo sólo éramos dos niños solitarios en busca de afecto.

Poco a poco nos fuimos abriendo el uno al otro. Al igual que él mismo, las emociones de Eren eran suaves y delicadas, mientras que yo era reservado y cerrado. Todavía hay personas que hoy en día opinan que conversar conmigo es como hacerlo con una pared, terriblemente duro.

Me enamoré de Eren cuando me contó su pasado. Entendí que sólo alguien que había sufrido tanto como yo podía comprenderme.

–Mi mamá murió cuando tenía cinco años– me contó un día lluvioso–. Papá nunca me había querido, pero después de que ella murió, él cambio.

Todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en el sonido de su voz, había intentado varias veces averiguar algo de su pasado, pero siempre terminábamos llorando en los brazos del uno del otro. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que le veía llorar mi corazón se estrujaba y me sentía mal. No soportaba verlo sufrir.

–Papá cambió, él me golpeaba y empezó a…– ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo avergonzado de algo que escapó de su control–. Él…ya sabes…

–Entiendo.

Los chicos normales de doce años no deberían entender de estas cosas, pero los putitos de la calle que se vendían por un par de monedas en alguna esquina comprendían más el mundo que muchos adultos que se dicen independientes, esa es la edad en que debes empezar a pensar en lo bonitas que se ven las niñas con sus braguitas o lo guapos que algunos muchachos lucen con sus camisas nuevas.

–Y luego…él…– su labio temblaba, aunque sus ojos continuaban secos– empezó a invitar a sus amigos y…con el tiempo, con los años, sólo fue empeorando, empeorando, empeorando, empeorando, empeorando… ¡Cada maldito día era peor!

Me levanté presuroso a abrazarlo, pero él me apartó de un empujón.

–¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!

Lo repitió al menos un centenar de veces antes de caer de rodillas terriblemente agotado.

–Tú no entiendes– repitió en poco más que un susurro con la garganta reseca–. Yo le amaba, era mi Papá, yo le quería y creía que lo que me hacía estaba bien. Era nuestro secreto. Nuestro pequeño secreto. Yo lo amaba.

Segundos después rompió en llanto.

Creo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que lo amaba, porque en el fondo él me recordaba a mi Madre. A ella también la habían lastimado y al final…

Me acurruqué sobre el frío suelo y esperé hasta que sus sollozos no fueron más que gemidos ahogados.

–No quiero que te vayas porque te amo– le dije cuando creí que se había dormido.

Eren reptó a mi lado y besó mis labios. Fue el mejor beso de mi pútrida vida.

Las personas normales no entienden lo mucho que significa un beso en los labios, cuanto encierra un gesto que puede parecer banal y ríen al escuchar esas anécdotas relacionadas con las prostitutas y que la mayoría se niega a besar en la boca. Supongo que tiene que ver con la entrega del alma, quizás esa parte de nosotros que nos hace únicos reside allí, en la lengua, en la capacidad de ser capaces de expresar quienes somos o nos gustaría ser. No puedo asegurar nada, pero pocas cosas hay más íntimas que un beso en los labios.

Y Eren y yo compartimos muchos de esos.

 **6**

Yo era un muchacho inteligente, Eren era culto.

La mayoría podría decir que no hay gran diferencia, pero aunque sutiles, esas pequeñas diferencias lo cambian todo.

Eren no estaba preparado para una vida en las calles, su salud era frágil, enfermaba mucho. Había huido porque en casa el abuso de su Padre no hacía más que empeorar. No obstante, al menos en la superficie y a ojos de los demás, su Padre había sido un excelente progenitor. Le inscribió a clases de natación, piano, música. Eren había pertenecido a los niños exploradores y durante el verano se iba de campamento.

Su Padre comenzó tocándolo, después siguió la penetración, al final incluso lo filmaba.

Pero a grandes rasgos la vida de Eren en su hogar había sido lo que puede decirse "cómoda".

Claro, si excluyes las golpizas y las perpetuas amenazas de que lo despellejarían en carne viva si alguna vez se lo contaba a alguien.

Al final, creo que Eren no me dijo ni una décima parte del grado de abuso al que su Padre llegó, pero debió haber sido bastante malo para que un niño tan delicado se aventurara por su cuenta en las calles.

Y aquí tampoco le había ido muy bien, la banda con la que se juntó encontró en el niño de rostro bonito y andar elegante la víctima perfecta, si no lo usaban para desahogarse sexualmente, bien les servía como saco de boxeo.

Cuando lo encontré en la basura a un grupo de chicos se les había ido la mano y creyendo que estaba muerto, lo dejaron donde al menos aseguraban que encontrarían a su cadáver más tarde.

–Quiero trabajar también– me dijo un día en que literalmente nos moríamos de hambre. Yo había tenido fiebre desde hace un par de días; cuando me desmayé debajo de un cliente y el maldito bastardo me jodió estando inconsciente y ni siquiera me dejó el dinero, supe que tenía que parar por unos días. Pero la infección, enfermedad o parásito se negaba a darme tregua. Incluso me estaba planteando la posibilidad de volver a comer cucarachas, las malditas ratas eran demasiado rápidas y astutas como para dejarse atrapar.

–No puedes hacerlo– murmuré con la bilis subiendo por la garganta.

Lo único bueno de no comer es que no hay nada que devolver.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no quiero.

Era la verdad, yo quería proteger a Eren lo más que fuera posible.

–De cualquier manera, lo haré.

Al igual que como muchas veces yo había hecho en el pasado con él, me envolvió en varias mantas y salió al mundo, al exterior, a ese lugar donde sólo te lastimaban.

Cuando regresó, traía una colección de moretones, verdugones y cardenales, la siempre fiable sangre reseca en la ropa y una bolsa de pan blanco con algo de queso.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

–No te preocupes– me dijo con optimismo mientras me extendía dos rebanadas de pan con queso en medio–. Llevo haciendo esto mucho antes que tú.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y soltó una carcajada.

–Estoy feliz de estar contigo aquí, Levi.

Desde siempre Eren fue mucho más fuerte que yo.

Sólo una persona fuerte habría sido capaz de reír en medio de toda esa inmundicia y Eren siempre sonrió, hasta el último día…

 **7**

Si alguien ha leído hasta este punto, se estará preguntado cuándo y dónde empezaron los momentos candentes. Es decir, ese tipo de situaciones que tanta sazón le añaden a los relatos de dos chicos jóvenes e indefensos que se enfrentan contra el mundo. Siento decepcionarlos y tal vez esto les obligue a dejar de leer en este párrafo, pero esta no es ninguna historia de sexo cachondo y situaciones subidas de tono.

No hay sexo y con cierto pesar debo confesar que nunca lo hubo, no porque yo no lo quisiera, sino porque Eren nunca estuvo preparado, jamás lo superó. Y no lo culpo. Su padre, esos chicos, los otros hombres, todos a los que había conocido le habían tratado como un jodido juguete sexual y no uno con el que tuvieran cuidado o les preocupara su bienestar.

Yo no habría podido haberlo obligado a hacerlo. Bastaba con imaginarlo para que sintiera náuseas y tengan en consideración que yo no era un casto muchacho virgen e inexperto en los placeres sexuales, sino un avezado estudiante forzado a hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

No hablábamos mucho del Padre de Eren, ni de su pasado.

Él no quería hacerlo y yo no quería forzarlo, pero en las contadas ocasiones en que lo hacía, cuando no podía lidiar más con las pesadillas ni con el pánico por las noches hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, y yo le escuchaba. Le bastaba con que lo escucharan, no necesitaba de palmaditas en la espalda o mensajes de buena voluntad, para él era suficiente saber que había alguien dispuesto a oírlo.

–Tú no lo entiendes, Levi– me decía a la luz de las velas–. No lo entenderías, porque a pesar de todo lo que me hacía y obligaba a hacer con él y sus amigos, yo le amaba, él era mi Padre y me tomó algún tiempo entender que las cosas no debían ser así. Los niños no tenían que…y en las reuniones de la escuela, cuando lo veía rodeado por todo mundo y lo consideraban un hombre bueno y un Padre responsable yo lo odiaba más que nunca y también estaba muy orgulloso de él y…

–¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

–A mi Tía y una maestra, pero nadie hizo nada. Creo que no me creyeron o prefirieron, ya sabes…ignorarlo.

Eren se tomaba un segundo y no tardaba en recuperar la compostura y nunca, jamás lloraba.

A veces pienso que de no haber conocido a Eren el odio por mi Madre me habría consumido hasta hacerme arder, pero cuando lo escuchaba hablar de su Padre y los sentimientos tan contradictorios que tenía para con él, me era imposible odiarla. Mi Madre había sido como Eren, ¿cierto?

Y aunque el odio, la rabia y la furia nunca desaparecieron por completo, ni lo harán; sé que hay alguna oportunidad si no de olvidar, al menos de perdonar y que ya no duela tanto.

Como les decía, Eren y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales, algún beso ocasional como aquel en el que descubrimos que nos amábamos, hubo muchas caricias y palabras dulces y frases melosas, pero nada más allá de eso.

Alguna vez leí un libro cuya trama trataba de Vampiros que en lugar de alimentarse de la sangre, se nutrían de las emociones, entre más negativas mejor, rabia, desesperación, terror, odio…de ese tipo. Pensé que si existieran unos seres de ese tipo no tendrían que pasar hambre nunca y me moría de risa al imaginarlos gordos y rechonchos por tanta cosa que ingerían

Eren y yo éramos más o menos así, nuestra relación se basaba en las emociones y si el otro se sentía bien, todo marchaba maravillosamente.

No quiero decir con esto que no peleáramos o discutiéramos de vez en cuando, después de todo éramos un par de mocosos abriéndose paso en un mundo que no los quería ni necesitaba, pero como he dicho el carácter de Eren era demasiado dulce y suave como para enfadarse con él y él tampoco tenía la energía ni ánimos como para discutir por mucho tiempo y regularmente era el primero en venir a disculparse y en honor a la verdad, casi siempre era inocente.

Me era muy difícil estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Eren y yo lo amaba y aceptaba sus disculpas y fingía que no sabía que yo era quien realmente tenía la culpa y él me dejaba creer que no lo sabíamos y el mundo volvía a tener color.

Hablar del Eren, de esos años, es algo confuso, a pesar de que él era bastante simple.

Es que hay demasiados momentos como para elegir uno que describa la atmósfera sucia y maloliente de nuestras vidas en las calles, junto a la opresiva y cargante felicidad de nuestra existencia.

Nos prostituíamos. Vendíamos nuestros cuerpos y fingíamos que no nos importaba.

Sí, lo hacíamos siempre que había dinero de por medio, vender una parte física de ti mismo es casi tan doloroso como permitir que toquen una parte de tu alma.

Desarrollamos un Sistema, uno que nos permitiera estar tan seguros como un par de niños de trece años que se ofrecen en la calle al mejor postor y cuyo cien por ciento de los candidatos son pervertidos comprobados.

Primero, no trabajábamos más allá de las dos de la mañana, no importaba si habíamos conseguido mucho o poco dinero, no debíamos ir más allá de esa hora, comenzábamos apenas oscurecía y parábamos a esa hora. Seguir adelante sería retar a la suerte más de lo que hacíamos y ambos concordábamos en que ya la estábamos estirando hasta su límite.

Segundo, todo lo hacíamos en la calle, en un callejón oscuro, junto a un bote de basura, al lado de algún cadáver si era necesario –gracias a Dios nunca estuvimos en situaciones tan extremas–, dejábamos que nos jodieran de pie y nos estamparan contra la pared cual calcomanía o nos arrodillábamos iguales que animales para prestar otro tipo de servicio, pero todo en la calle. Habíamos escuchado ese tipo de historias que se balancean entre leyenda urbana y cruda realidad. De chicos que se subían a automóviles con extraños y nunca se les volvía a ver. Y no es necesario ser acreedor de un coeficiente especialmente alto para saber que éramos presas fáciles, nadie nos quería, a nadie le importábamos y lo más importante, si desaparecíamos nadie nos buscaría.

Tercero, nunca tomar más de un cliente, eso de tríos, cuartetos, quintetos o cuantos números se puedan imaginar no nos iba. Demasiado peligroso en cualquier sentido.

En lo independiente cada quién tenía sus reglas, por ejemplo yo no iba sólo por alguna pequeñez como sexo oral, necesitaba dinero y no tenía tiempo de conseguirlo a cuenta gotas; y Eren no aceptaba tener sexo con mujeres.

Apenas recordaba a su Madre y quería seguir creyendo que las mujeres eran tan buenas, dulces y puras como decían en la televisión; dudo que en verdad lo creyera, pero fingir es más divertido de lo que parece. Y eran sus reglas, yo no me metía con ellas y él tampoco con las mías.

Estoy seguro de que si el resto del mundo tuviera una décima de nuestra tolerancia sería lo más cercano a un paraíso.

Podría aburrirlos con largas y tediosas descripciones de sexo medio forzado, pero no había nada interesante es eso.

Yo le describiría a meter y sacar.

No suena bonito, ni elegante y respetuoso; pero las relaciones sexuales se reducen casi siempre a eso, meter y sacar.

Nos encontrábamos en un punto acordado previamente que cambiábamos cada noche, minutos antes de la dos de la mañana y juntábamos nuestra ganancia. Cada noche nos turnábamos para traer la cena, comida rápida, grasienta e increíblemente deliciosa.

Si había sido una noche especialmente buena rentábamos alguna habitación de un destartalado y viejo motel y nos duchábamos y comíamos y reíamos hasta el amanecer.

No tomábamos alcohol ni consumíamos ningún tipo de droga y vaya que se afanaban en ofrecernos muestras gratis.

De no haber sido por nuestro sistema, seguramente habríamos caído en las manos de un Proxeneta que nos cobraría hasta el aire y nos convertiría en adictos para ser poco menos que sus Esclavos.

Incluso si cuesta creerlo en aquella época éramos felices.

–¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?– me preguntó una noche Eren, acababa de salir de la ducha y de su cabello escurrían gotitas de agua que lo hacían ver condenadamente sexi.

–Basurero– respondí con desprecio y le cambié de canal a la televisión, la programación de madrugada era una porquería, pero desde niño tenía la manía de cambiar de canal en canal por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

–Hablo en serio. ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?– volvió a repetir evidentemente molesto.

A veces lo hacía, tomaba la pose de un adulto, cruzaba los brazos, ponía gesto decidido y exigía que sus preguntas fueran respondidas. Al principio yo me burlaba porque se veía muy gracioso con su carita de niño caprichoso, él reía y luego rodábamos por el piso dando vueltas y sintiéndonos tan estúpidos como los chicos de trece años que éramos.

Pero en esa ocasión había algo extraño en su mirada, sus ojos color verde tenían ese brillo traslucido que daba a entender que tenía algo muy importante qué decir, quería ser escuchado.

Apagué el televisor y le miré fijamente, lo tomé de los hombros y nos sentamos sobre las camas. Olía a jabón y a inocencia y a dulzura y la verdad es que eso me volvía loco.

–Vamos a llegar a grandes, ¿verdad? Conduciremos un auto y tendremos un perro y les enseñaremos a otros niños a ser buenos.

Intenté sonreír, su inocencia me daba ternura. Eren a veces tenía ese tipo de ideas. De un mañana mejor. Algo que no significara ir estirando el dinero hasta exprimir el único centavo, ni habitaciones de moteles con olores raros y hombres para los que no eras más que un pedazo de carne. Eren soñaba con el mañana y a mí me gustaba escucharlo.

–¡Oh, claro que sí! También tendremos sirvientes y alguien que nos horneé galletas y…

–¡No estoy bromeando, Levi!

Su grito me tomó por sorpresa, él había sido un chico dulce y de pocas exaltaciones hasta ese momento.

–Yo no quiero hacer esto por siempre.

Suspiré con pesadez y con Eren en brazos me arrojé sobre el viejo colchón que crujió bajo nuestro peso.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, estaremos algo cortos, pero yo puedo hacer el doble y…

–No es eso– me interrumpió a media frase–. Entiendo que necesitemos hacerlo. De verdad. Es que…– pausó un momento y tragó saliva, su respiración era tan suave como su tierna piel –. Lo que quiero decir es si algún día, tú y yo podremos hacer cosas que hace la gente normal. No ahora, cuando seamos adultos, ya sabes…

No terminó la frase, sin embargo, lo comprendí bastante bien. Entendí lo que quería decir. Los niños de la calle siempre fantasean con las cosas que no pueden tener, pero dentro de sí, en una parte de la que a veces dan fe de su existencia y en otras ocasiones no, saben que ellos nunca tendrán esas cosas porque creen no merecerlas.

Eren era diferente, cuando él hablaba del perro al que llamaría Patrick y del Jardín de Niños donde sería Profesor, lo creía de verdad. Él sabía que llegaría a serlo. Todo se trataba de un poco de esfuerzo y de sobrevivir un día más, porque cada día que vivía estaba un poco más cerca de su sueño que para la mayoría de nosotros –los niños de la calle– eran tan inexplicables e inalcanzables como la Constelación de Orión o cualquier otra viniendo al caso, pero para mi amigo esos sueños estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y si se estiraba lo suficiente podría palparlos.

Y como cualquier otro chico, a veces, en contadas ocasiones dudaba de que ese día llegaría. Cuando eso sucedía yo estaba ahí para sostenerlo cual tabla de salvación y no le hacía un favor, porque él llevaba mucho tiempo cargando conmigo.

–Seré escritor– le susurré al oído y lo escuché reír.

–¿De los buenos o de los malos?– preguntó con algo de picardía. No era la primera vez que se lo decía y siempre me sorprendía con una frase vaga, tenía el poder de regresarlo todo a la normalidad y alejar al Eren depresivo y pesimista, para devolverme al mío, uno feliz y cuya risa no dejaba de sonar siempre que estábamos juntos.

–De los terribles– le dije y él estalló en carcajadas, me puse de pie y empecé a gritar–. De los que escriben con faltas ortográficas y reglas gramaticales. Mataré a la Princesa, liquidaré al Mago, humillare al Príncipe, destruiré la joya de la bondad y dejaré que los demonios pululen por ahí.

Eren ya se había sentado sobre la cama y me veía con la misma adoración con que un Perro contempla a su Amo, les dejaré que sigan opinando que es una metáfora denigrante, pero si ustedes hubieran estado ahí, habrían visto en los grandes y hermosos ojos de Eren la misma devoción y admiración que cualquier mascota le profesa a su Dueño, tan pura y simple que te dan ganas de llorar.

–Pero al final ganarán los buenos, verdad.

No era una pregunta, en vez de responder me lancé sobre él y comencé a hacerle cosquillas sobre su punto más sensible, las pantorrillas.

Y Erenrió y yo sonreí y todo en el Universo parecía estar bien de nuevo.

Las noches con Eren eran más o menos así, algunas veces no ganábamos lo suficiente y nos apretujábamos en algún rincón mal oliente con nuestro calor corporal como principal cobija, otras, muy contadas y siempre en verano dormíamos al aire libre cerca de algún bosquecillo o parque, Eren siempre se emocionaba como cualquier niño explorador de su edad y pasaba horas hablando de mitología, su favorita era la griega y romana, pero también conocía un poco de la celta y la sumeria y la mexica y muchas otras más. Había leído muchos libros relacionados con el tema en la biblioteca de su escuela y la Consejera de su curso le había dicho que era un chico excepcionalmente inteligente y tenía memoria fotográfica con la lectura, es decir, recordaba con puntos, comas y manchas de comida cualquier cosa que leía. Y pasábamos toda la noche, bajo el cielo iluminado de la Ciudad intentando recordar cómo se veían las estrellas al aire libre y él hablaba de Hadas gráciles y graciosas que dejaban en muy mala posición a la envidiosa Campanita del cuento original de Peter Pan y de Dioses malvados que cortaban cabezas, engendraban hijos y a veces también inventaban formas muy ingeniosas de matar.

Si mi Terapeuta lee esto, quizás aumente mi dosis de ejercicios para el estrés o duplique mi dosis de tranquilizantes, pero lo cierto es que recuerdo esos días con una felicidad que ronda en lo demente, llenos de dulzura, amor y esperanza.

Eso era parte de la belleza de Eren, la capacidad de convertir cualquier pesadilla en un cuento de Hadas.

En ese momento no imaginábamos que el nuestro estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y no sería uno feliz.

 **8**

Sería sencillo decir el día, la fecha e incluso la hora en que las cosas cambiaron, en que literalmente se fueron por el caño y no hubo nunca manera de recuperarlas.

No tuvimos males presentimientos, pesadillas –al menos más de las recurrentes– o algún tipo de mal augurio, creo que ni siquiera se nos cruzó un gato negro durante nuestra última semana juntos. No lo vimos venir y tampoco teníamos razones para hacerlo.

Conozco a la Señora que nos delató y no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención ni nada por el estilo, ella creía estar haciendo lo correcto y tal vez en otros casos habría sido cierto. No lo sé. Nunca lo sabré. Decir que si nos hubiéramos quedado en las calles, Eren no habría muerto, sería demasiado ególatra.

Quizás la vida es tan estúpida e insulsa como para que un simple aleteo de mariposa le afecte y tal vez no, es profunda y perfecta. Creo que nadie lo sabe realmente.

No tolero a los adultos, odio que se me acerquen demasiado o que intenten darme la mano para hacer que me sienta mejor. Erwin, mi Padre adoptivo respeta mi espacio personal y de esta manera nos ahorramos una gran cantidad de gritos y estrés. Pero Eren, hasta el último instante de su vida, le tenía terror a los adultos, sobre todo a los hombres. Tuvieron que remplazar a todo el personal masculino que le atendía en el hospital, por mujeres, para evitar sus ataques de pánico e histeria siempre que debían tocarlo para hacer alguna prueba o meterle una aguja. Hablaba con ellos e incluso sonreía en los días buenos, pero apenas le rozaban un poco entraba en una especie de shock donde se olvidaba de cómo respirar y empezaba a gimotear disculpas sin sentido.

Por supuesto, para ese entonces, Eren ya había pasado por mucho más que todos ustedes juntos en la vida y sobrevivido, con terribles secuelas y todo eso, pero sobrevivido.

Disculpen que me desvíe de esta manera de la historia principal, pero según avanzo descubro que me acerco cada vez un poco más al momento en que tendré que llegar a esa parte, la de su muerte y quiero posponerlo un poco más.

Eren odiaba a su Padre con toda su alma, el sólo hecho de hablar de él lo hacía vomitar y su única mención bastaba para mantenerlo tembloroso y asustado todo el día.

En ese entonces yo no sabía los detalles.

Y si he de ser sincero e ir al infierno por decir lo siguiente, no me importa: a veces y sólo a veces, yo creía que Eren era un exagerado, un dramático…había personas que la tenían peor que él y no terminaban de esa manera.

Él había ido a clases y tenido amigos y compañeros, juguetes y comidas deliciosas, profesores y ropa bonita. Lo que su Padre le había hecho era horrible sin lugar a dudas, pero había chicos que la pasaban peor y no temblaban como varitas de nardo cuando hablaban de sus progenitores.

Consideren que en ese momento yo tenía trece años y era tan estúpido, insensible y lento como cualquier otro adolescente de esa edad. Mucho más endurecido por la vida, pero un adolescente al fin de cuentas.

Si Eren se dio cuenta alguna vez de mis comentarios sarcásticos o miradas burlonas no dijo nada. Me habría gustado ser más fuerte para él.

Retomando el tema.

Una señora nos vio en la calle, reconoció a Eren y avisó a la policía. Vinieron un día por él y me llevaron a mí también.

Tan simple como eso. El padre de Eren llevaba años buscando a su hijo que se había fugado de casa a los diez años y había gastado una pequeña fortuna en su búsqueda por todos los medios habidos y por haber: televisión, radio…hasta cajas de leche. Una señora que por la mañana se había nutrido con el cremoso líquido reconoció a Eren por la fotografía y se comunicó con la Empresa lechera que la redirigió con la Policía y una mañana en que andábamos decidiendo que compraríamos para desayunar, llegó un hombre vestido de azul, nos preguntó nuestros nombres, esperó que respondiéramos y sin ningún otro tipo de explicación nos subió a la patrulla y nos llevó a la estación de policía más cercana.

Eren no se opuso, no forcejeó, no se quejó, ni siquiera intentó correr, dejó que el policía lo tomara del brazo y lo introdujera dentro de la patrulla. Pude haber utilizado esos pocos minutos para intentar escapar y aunque la idea me cruzó por la cabeza, supe que no podía dejarlo solo, incluso si hubiera querido, no habría podido, sin Eren estaría incompleto.

Dentro del coche Eren tomó mi mano y la apretó con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se me clavaron en la piel hasta hacerme sangrar.

Entonces lo supe, en sus ojos no había resignación o valentía, era miedo, el miedo en su estado más puro, aquel que te paraliza y te hace sentir como si estuvieras desnudo en medio de una tormenta de nieve y aunque tengo un montón de razones para culpar a otros por las miserias de mi vida, ese instante…ese terrible y único momento fue mi culpa, sólo la mía y cargaré con la misma hasta que muera.

Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, si hubiera comprendido a Eren o le hubiera escuchado en las pocas veces que hablaba de su Padre, se lo habría arrebatado al policía y habríamos salido corriendo, hay un montón de lugares donde un par de niños flacuchos y mal alimentados podían esconderse.

Dentro de la patrulla fui consciente de mi error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no hubo más oportunidades.

El viaje fue corto y tranquilo, el policía era gordo y su aliento apestaba a sardinas, pero era amable y nos dijo que todo estaría bien, intentó tranquilizarnos y lo hizo tan bien que estuve a punto de creerle.

Era una ciudad bonita para vivir, lo supe mirando por la ventana, una donde si tenías un par de padres amorosos, tres comidas al día y un techo sobre tu comida, sería lo más cercano a un paraíso para un niño. Recuerdo haber visto por las ventanas a los escolares con sus mochilas a hombros y sus chácharas estúpidas,por un momento me imagine que Eren y yo éramos un par de esos niños, que no teníamos más que preocuparnos por las tareas escolares, los maestros fastidiosos y algún que otro matón que nos acosara, nos diríamos adiós en cualquier esquina y volveríamos a nuestros hogares con hermanas fastidiosas y quizás un perro que movería la cola, para el que seríamos la cosa más importante en el mundo.

Lo imaginé y lo deseé, porque en ese mundo Eren sería feliz y estaría a salvo, nadie lo lastimaría y no me necesitaría, no me importaba si en ese mundo no me hablaba o no me quería, porque quizás ya no tuviera tanto miedo.

Pestañeé repetidas veces y contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Eren seguía sentado, igual a una estatua, me parecía incluso que ni siquiera respiraba y cuando lo hacía, se mordía los labios, igual que si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo.

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos en tantos años, habría dicho algo bonito, divertido, interesante…cualquier cosa, tal vez hasta me habría atrevido a decirle que "todo estaría bien"; sin embargo, preferí seguir allí, sin pronunciar palabra, perdido en fantasías de comidas calientes, ropas limpias y adultos buenos.

Una vez llegamos a la estación de policía nos dijeron que debíamos separarnos.

Cuando le dijeron a Eren que debía ir a una habitación diferente, se sujetó a mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que me dejó un leve moretón, vi como sus ojos titubeaban un momento y abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de él.

–Tranquilos, niños, todo estará bien, sólo queremos hacerles un par de preguntas.

Tengan en cuenta que en ese momento no sabíamos que el Padre de Eren lo había estado buscando y de que en ese mismo momento se encontraba tomando un avión para encontrarse con su hijo y nuestras mentes infantiles imaginaban miles de escenarios diferentes, supongo que Eren sabía que sin importar de qué se trataba, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que le notificaran a su Familia.

Yo era un chico tranquilo, algo agresivo y a la defensiva cuando intentaban hacerme daño como cualquier otro animal salvaje, pero antes de estar en las calles siempre había obedecido a los pocos adultos que existieron en mi vida y la experiencia me dictaba que cuando estás ante alguien que te supera en todo cuanto en la vida puede importar, lo mejor es bajar la cabeza y obedecer, mientras esperas la oportunidad de escapar.

Y lo hice, solté la mano de Eren.

–Está bien, nos volveremos a encontrar– le susurré bajito y por primera vez desde que el policía lo apresó, se atrevió a hablar.

–¿Lo prometes?– preguntó en poco más que un murmullo y yo asentí sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Te encontraré, lo prometo.

Y él asintió, nunca supe si me creyó y tampoco tuve el valor de preguntarle alguna vez. Me gusta pensar que sí.

Eren era tan inexpresivo cuando quería, se cerraba igual que una caja fuerte y sólo él conocía la combinación para abrirla y no se las entregaba a cualquiera, pensaba que era la única forma de protegerse.

Quizás haya quien esté decepcionado ante un relato tan escaso de gritos, lloriqueos y promesas de amor eterno, pero consideren que en esa época éramos poco más que niños, teníamos trece años y no teníamos idea de la importancia del momento, además sentíamos miedo y…no lo sé, quizás las personas no somos casi nunca conscientes de los momentos importantes hasta mucho después de que hayan ocurrido, miramos atrás, vemos que nos equivocamos y pensamos que si pudiéramos volver lo haríamos todo diferente.

Diríamos muchos "Te quiero", daríamos muchos besos y mostraríamos lo mejor de nosotros.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Me llevaron a una habitación aparte, me dieron leche y galletas, más tarde me compraron el almuerzo y por la tarde una señora que se decía Trabajadora Social vino a recibirme y me dijo que me llevarían a un orfanato mientras localizaban a mis Padres. Les respondí que no recordaba nada antes de la calle y creo que ella no me creyó o prefirió fingir que si lo hacía para ahorrarse el papeleo. Había tantos niños que huían de casa cada año, víctimas de abusos y otros a los que abandonaban sin más, que uno más, no haría más daño a ese puñado en la lista.

–¿Dónde está Eren?– le pregunté casi al final de nuestra conversación.

No me contestó, se limitó a decirme que estaban buscando a sus padres y lo enviarían a otro orfanato para pasar la noche. Le dije que quería verlo y por primera vez en todo el día me mostré enfadado y grosero.

–Mañana– contestó y había algo en su tono que más que una reprimenda daba a entender un profundo lamento.

En ese momento, Eren ya estaba en camino a encontrarse con su Padre. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido les hubiera dicho que su Padre… pero no…ellos no me creerían, así como tampoco le creyeron a Eren. Era más sencillo voltear a otro lado, desviar la vista que hacer algo por un par de niñitos que no tenían nada que ofrecer a cambio.

Esa noche dormí en la comisaría, al día siguiente me llevaron al orfanato y no supe nada de Eren hasta cuatro años después y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, para enmendar cualquier error.

 **9**

Podrían contarles un montón de historias sobre el orfanato a donde me llevaron.

Podría decirles que había cuidadores agresivos que ante el menor descuido te lanzaban una bofetada o que la directora era una mujer alcohólica y divorciada que se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor posible con su apretado presupuesto, que mi profesor favorito era un tipo gordo que poseía cierto atractivo caballeresco y que cada semana me entregaba un libro para leer o que yo llegué a ser bastante popular entre algunas chicas, que a veces me gustaba cargar a los niños pequeños y comerlos a besos, que la comida era asquerosa y tenía un aspecto todavía peor, pero era gratis y había suficiente para tenerte satisfecho una vez que ignorabas a tus papilas gustativas, que había chicos mayores que intentaron intimidarme y con los que me tuve que enzarzar en más de una pelea, que cuando se enteraron que iba a venir el alcalde contrataron a un fumigador para que echara a las ratas, pulgas y cucarachas que se nos echaban encima incluso cuando dormíamos.

Sí, tal vez podría contarles un millón y medio de historias diferentes, algunas graciosas, otras tristes, incluso inútiles.

Pero no diré mucho. Era un orfanato tan bueno o malo como cualquier otro.

Había alguno que otro golpe o coscorrón de vez en cuando, pero mantener controlados a más de dos centenares de niños no era tarea fácil. Y la Directora era una mujer que se preocupaba por los niños y hacía todo lo posible para tenerlos a salvo, no felices ni satisfechos, sólo seguros. No era una mujer como esas películas donde las nanas cantan, bailan y hablan con animales; tenía un problema con el alcohol y por lo que me enteré a través de los rumores su esposo la había dejado hace poco y sus hijos adolescentes que vivían con su Padre siempre le reclamaban que no les prestaba suficiente atención. Mandaba a cambiar las sábanas cada tres días, cuidaba que los abusones no se aprovecharan de los más pequeños y se tragaba sus penas y tristezas para mostrarse siempre seria y adusta, aunque no agresiva ni gruñona.

A muchos no les parecería una gran mujer, pero créanme cuando les digo que es algo realmente sencillo y terriblemente tentador desquitarse con alguien pequeño, incapaz de defenderse y al mismo tiempo, un gran logro y ejemplo de excelente Ser Humano no hacerlo.

Yo no la quería, ni siquiera apreciaba, pero sí la respetaba.

Como les dije, no ahondaré en detalles, porque en los dos años que pasé en el orfanato no tuve noticia alguna de Eren, sólo que su Padre se lo había llevado y ahora era un niño feliz y estaba feliz con su nueva Familia.

Recuerdo haberles dicho que eso era imposible, su Padre era un Monstruo.

Y estoy seguro que algunos adultos me creyeron, pero su Padre era un renombrado abogado y un ejemplo para su comunidad, a veces atendía casos para los pobres y ni siquiera les cobraba. Tenía contactos poderosos y conocía secretos reveladores de muchas personas influyentes.

–¿Eso significa que nadie lo ayudará?– le pregunté a mi Profesor de Literatura mientras le arrojaba el libro de Oliver Twist–. ¡Las cosas no son mejores ahora que hace cien años para los niños!

No me respondió, me dedicó una sonrisa triste y cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar lo hizo con tal abatimiento que me sentí culpable de mi anterior arrebato de cólera.

–A veces creo que los adultos no estamos más débiles e indefensos en el mundo que ustedes, los niños.

Salí fuera del salón hecho una furia confirmando lo que ya sabía. El Ser Humano es casi siempre un desperdicio de espacio.

Los primeros meses jugueteé con la idea de escapar y buscar a Eren, pero cualquier plan por más ingenioso, inteligente o estúpido que fuera sucumbía ante el inevitable y aplastante hecho de que yo no sabía dónde diablos se encontraba Eren, bien podría hallarse en la Luna, porque yo no podría hallarlo. Su Padre trabajaba en alguna ciudad, pero vivía fuera y su domicilio era desconocido, por motivos de seguridad y todas esas mierdas.

Mis planes de huida cayeron con el tiempo, junto a mi buen ánimo o risas.

Era un adolescente dócil, incluso obediente y bastante inteligente. Me puse al corriente con mis compañeros en cuestión de meses a pesar de que nunca antes había ido a la escuela y descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba leer, sobretodo novelas, historias y cuentos, todo aquello relacionado con la ficción. Ya no peleaba mucho, uno que otro hueso roto había bastado para que los demás entendieran que lo mejor era ignorarme y no meterse conmigo, de vez en cuando jugaba y cuidaba de los más pequeños, esas cositas regordetas que llegaban oliendo a leche, pañales sucios y chupándose el dedo.

Incluso había profesores que me hablaban sobre programas para obtener una beca e ir a la Universidad.

No me interesaba, sabía que apenas tuviera la edad suficiente para valerme por mi mismo, iría a buscar a Eren a donde sea que se encontrara y nunca jamás dejaría que nos volvieran a separar. Podían meterse sus calificaciones, proyectos y becas por donde mejor les cupiera.

Varias veces a la semana, venían parejas con intenciones de adoptar a un niño. Los chicos grandes sabíamos que no teníamos posibilidades de que alguna pareja quisiera llevarnos. Les gustaban las cositas bonitas y balbuceantes a las que tal vez nunca le tuvieran que decir que eran adoptadas o los pequeñines que olvidarían incluso su primer nombre. Los mayores teníamos malas mañas, traumas intratables y pésimo carácter, al menos esa era su opinión y ya fuera por fastidiar había niños que se empecinaban en comprobárselos mostrándoles lo peor de ellos mismos siempre que alguien venía, por supuesto, tampoco faltaban los ilusos que guardaban la esperanza de que enseñando su mejor sonrisa y su melodiosa vocecita alguien querría llevárselos. Éramos igual a juguetes rotos que nadie quiere.

Yo me mantenía en terreno neutral, realmente no creía que nadie tuviera un interés en particular por adoptarme, acababa de cumplir los quince años y aunque ya se veía que sería un chico atractivo, había perdido esa blandura que hace tan tiernos a los infantes.

Por eso cuando la Directora me mandó a llamar y me comunicó que un caballero había manifestado su intención de adoptarme, apenas pude creerlo. En las reuniones que organizaban para presentarnos en visitas grupales yo me mantenía en el mejor de los casos leyendo debajo de un árbol, a veces dormía.

–¿Quién es?– le pregunté con cierta incredulidad.

–Un hombre de cuarenta años.

Me eché a reír desdeñosamente.

–Debe ser un pedófilo con tendencias bastantes particulares o un simple violador.

–Levi, seré franca contigo. Él no te ha pedido precisamente a ti, yo te he elegido.

–No creí que fuera tan popular.

–Escúchame– dijo tallándose las manos–. Los de arriba me están presionando para que haga esto. El hombre que ha solicitado la adopción ha declarado ser abiertamente homosexual, ya tiene dos hijos propios, pero ya que él también fue adoptado siendo un bebé quiere experimentarlo por sí mismo.

–¿Así que soy un jodido conejillo de indias?

La verdad es que no estaba ofendido, ni siquiera molesto. Lo cierto es que los homosexuales constituían un rubro muy pequeñito en mi negocio en las calles, los padres de familia trabajadores y honestos representaban la clientela más recurrente.

–El gobierno está impulsando este…– vaciló mientras encontraba la palabra correcta para describirlo– proyecto. Te vigilarán de cerca y ante cualquier anomalía actuarán de inmediato.

–¿Quieren comprobar si todos los homosexuales son unos maniacos sexuales depravados y morbosos?– le pregunté, pero la Directora no respondió–. Supongo que se van a llevar una decepción, no puedo meter las manos al fuego por ese hombre, pero…

–Levi, si no quieres hacerlo…

–Escogerá a otro niño. Supongo que no pasará nada, sabe que lo estarán vigilando, tendría que ser muy inepto e incluso tener cierto grado de retraso mental si se atreviera a joder a un chico que es un conejillo de indias y que tendrá muchas lupas y microscopios sobre su cabeza. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué yo?

–Eres un buen chico, Levi. He leído tu expediente y visto como tratas a los niños pequeños, mereces algo mejor.

Debo confesar que me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nadie nunca antes me habían dicho que fuera un buen chico o bueno en cualquier cosa si es que entramos en detalles y descubrí que se sentía bien, endemoniadamente bien tener la aprobación de otros adultos. No debería. Pero así era.

Salí del Despacho de La Directora hecho un manojo de nervios.

No lo demostré, pero apenas di un paso fuera comencé a arrepentirme.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Ir a vivir con un Desconocido que seguramente era un Pro–activista gay y que sólo lo hacía por compromiso y me utilizaría como imagen de alguna campaña o algo así.

Supongo que una parte de mí creía que las cosas podían ser diferentes, mejores y otras, la más racional era que afuera, en el mundo y teniendo a mi alcance la libertad de cualquier otro adolescente tendría más oportunidades de encontrar a Eren y no tendría que esperar más tiempo.

Poco importan las razones por las que acepté, tres meses después ya me encontraba metiendo mis escazas y gastadas pertenencias en una vieja maleta que parecía que de un momento a otro se descocería y derramaría mi ropa interior en la acera pública dándole a mi despedida un toque de humor negro digno de fotografiar, para encontrarme con mi nuevo Padre que me esperaba en el Despacho y encaminarme hacia mi nueva vida.

 **10**

Su nombre era Erwin Smith, era un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y modales perfectos. El perfecto depredador sexual. Y saben una cosa, no lo era…era un buen hombre y lo más cercano a un padre que nunca he tenido y justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Si Erwin no hubiera aparecido en ese momento de mi vida, no sé que habría sido de mí, quizás hubiera ido a la Universidad y me hubiera convertido en un Médico o Físico o Administrador o alguna de esos trabajos donde trabajas mucho, ganas igual para terminar descubriendo que no te satisface y te das un tiro en la garganta. O en algún momento habría sucumbido a las drogas y me hubiera convertido en un drogadicto y alcohólico golpeador de mujeres y abusador de niños.

No lo sé y es de esos raros casos en que no disfruto preguntándome con mucha frecuencia cuál habría sido el resultado.

Yo había tenido un par de entrevistas previas con Erwin, nada profundas y que se traducían en monosílabos de mi parte y gestos de incomodidad del suyo.

Tuve oportunidades de decir que no en alguna de esas muchas charlas casuales, pero no lo hice.

Había algo en Erwin que aunque no me impulsara a tenerle confianza, tampoco me inspiraba miedo y yo sabía que a veces el instinto era el mejor consejero.

–Hoy es un bonito día– me dijo Erwin una vez subimos al taxi.

–No lo es, llueve– respondí y me encogí de hombros rebulléndome en mi lugar.

–¿Y quién dice que la lluvia no es agradable? Has intentado arrinconarte en un mullido rincón con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras escuchas el sonido de la lluvia, debes admitir que tiene cierto encanto.

–No he tenido mucho chocolate caliente en mi vida.

Erwinrió, pero no había burla en su voz, tampoco lástima, creo que le causó gracia el tono despectivo que usé.

–Hablas como un viejo gruñón de ochenta años, eres muy joven para eso.

–Soy demasiado joven para muchas cosas.

Volvió a reír, yo ni siquiera sonreí, pero me gustó el sonido. La verdad es que me agradaban las personas que reían, me recordaban a Eren, esa era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo con los niños pequeños en el orfanato, ellos siempre estaban riendo.

–Ahora no me crees, pero lo digo de verdad. No te adopté para hacer campaña ni mejorar mi imagen, quería un niño.

–No soy un niño– adujé con resentimiento. Podía verme joven, pero por dentro era incluso más viejo que él.

Erwin me miró con dulzura y respondió.

–Sí lo eres, sólo que no te has dado cuenta.

–¿Y usted va a descubrir mi niño interior o algo así?

–No, te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo. Debería ser al revés, pero bueno…las cosas nunca marchan como deberían, así es la vida.

Erwin vivía fuera de la ciudad, en la zona bonita, la de los ricos y poderosos, de casitas tan perfectas y encantadoras que casi esperabas ver salir a una Barbie y un Ken en miniatura y saludarte con su diabólica sonrisa. Era un hombre rico, no tanto como para podrirse en billetes, pero sí los suficientes para vivir holgadamente y dejar una cuantiosa herencia a sus nietos.

Era divorciado, tenía dos hijos y una enorme pecera.

Eren y yo habíamos deambulado en varias ciudades, pero siempre nos manteníamos alejados de las zonas residenciales, donde si te veían te echaban a patadas igual que un perro callejero.

Debo admitir que una parte de mí se sintió sobrecogida ante el lujo y opulencia que reinaba en esa zona, pero mi orgullo me impedía demostrarlo. Erwin podía ser un tipo amable, pero sus adorables vástagos serían un dúo de mocosos egoístas y pre juiciosos de cuyos ataques me costaría defenderme al ser poco más que una mascota para esa familia y no me ayudaría mucho el que me mostrara como un crío con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Erwin me había asegurado que eran buenos chicos, un chico de catorce y una chica de once; pero incluso si mi ignorancia del círculo familiar era profunda yo sabía que los Padres que amaban a sus hijos eran incapaces de ver sus defectos e inventaban bondades que no existían y los pequeños demonios se aprovechaban de esto.

Pero Erwin no se equivocaba, realmente eran excelentes muchachos.

Prototipos de hijos perfectos y con dientes libres de caries, ah, sí…casi lo olvidaba, tenían buen gusto para vestir.

Al principio me sentí intimidado y me esforcé en mostrar mi mejor faceta de "muchacho endurecido en las calles", pero los muchachos al igual que su Padre no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo y se limitaron a presentarse y se ofrecieron para darme un paseo por el vecindario, me llevaron con algunos de los chicos vecinos y cuando uno de sus amigos intentó burlarse de mis ropas viejas le dijeron idiota y se enfrascaron en una serie de empujones tan inofensivos como ridículos.

El chico se llamaba Erd y la chica Petra. Esa misma tarde me explicaron que su Padre les había dicho que mi vida no había sido fácil y debían ser gentiles y les dio un discurso sobre la vida y el karma y un montón de cosas extrañas que no tenían mucho sentido, pero que él leía en libros raros y le gustaba repetir y ellos fingían que les gustaba escucharlo para que no se molestara.

–¿Entonces por qué son amables conmigo?– pregunté temeroso de recibir una respuesta hiriente u ofensiva, esos chicos me agradaban y aunque no quería ser su amigo, era consciente de que si íbamos a vivir juntos, lo mejor sería tolerar nuestra mutua presencia.

–¿Necesitamos una razón?– respondió Erden tono amistoso–. Mamá decía que no necesitábamos razones para ser amables con las personas. Es decir, luego podíamos necesitar de ellas y descubrir que nadie nos quería porque éramos unos idiotas altaneros.

–Justo como Mike– agregó Petra refiriéndose al chico que había intentado insultarme diciendo que olía a mierda de perro–. Quizás un día tú seas médico y él tenga un accidente y decidas no atenderlo correctamente porque fue un idiota en su adolescencia.

–Papá lo llama karma, Mamá decía que era la Ley de Oro y nos citaba textos.

Seguimos discutiendo un largo rato sin llegar a ninguna conclusión exacta, finalmente decidí admitir que aquellas eran sus personalidades e imaginé que Eren o incluso yo mismo, nos les pareceríamos bastante si hubiéramos tenido vidas similares; no tenía que haber razones filosóficas profundas que explicarán por qué las personas decidían ser buenas.

A lo largo de los días me fui enterando de más detalles de la familia de Erwin.

Había estado casado por cinco años antes de confesarle a su esposa que era homosexual y amaba a otro hombre. Se había casado muy joven a instancias de sus Padres que anhelaban un nieto.

–Mamá era su amiga de la infancia– me dijo Petra justo en el momento en que su Padre le arrebataba el celular de las manos.

–Es de mala educación hablar con dos personas a la vez y no atender a ninguna.

–El celular no es una persona– objetó Petra sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Quién está al otro lado de la línea, sí lo es– agregó Erd.

Erwin era un Padre estricto, pero no severo. Y sus castigos eran aburridos, antes que dolorosos. Algo así como permanecer todo un día en la habitación sin celular, televisión o computadora. La mayoría de las veces era suficiente una reprimenda o un llamado de atención para poner en su lugar a sus hijos.

–Hanji era una buena mujer– continuó Erwin–. No diré que no se enfadó u ofendió, pero terminó por comprender. Le di la custodia de los niños y ella aceptó el divorcio. Pudo haber sido un desastre, pero todo salió bien al final.

–Mamá murió años después y venimos a vivir con Papá, es decir permanentemente– agregó Erd y percibí cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Erwin y sus hijos siempre hablaban de Hanji, la Madre, Amiga y Confidente perdida, con tristeza, muertos de la risa al recordar alguna anécdota graciosa o como un comentario casual en medio de la cena; pero de alguna u otra forma Hanji seguía presente en sus vidas, tanto o más que si continuara viva.

Al parecer había sido una mujer lo suficientemente amorosa como para aceptar que su marido no le amaba y enseñarles a sus hijos que lo más importante era buscar la felicidad propia sin molestar a los demás.

"No puedes obligar a que alguien te ame", les decía una vez crecieron y empezaron a exigir mayores detalles respecto a la separación de tus padres, "Primero debes amarte a ti mismo"

Debió haber sido una gran mujer.

No conocía a Hanji más que en fotografías, pero a veces me parecía más real que mi propia Madre. No era tan hermosa como mi Madre, ni tan elegante como esas personas que visten sombreros y vestidos estrafalarios o cultas, ella usaba lentes y se ataba el cabello de manera un tanto desordenada, pero bastaba verla un instante para saber que era especial o al menos eso es lo que a mí me parecía.

–Chicos– les dijo Erwin con un gesto serio que pocas veces se le veía–. Tengo algo que hablar con Levi, salgan por favor.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y accedieron casi de inmediato, la expresión de Erwin daba a entender que tenía algo importante qué decirme.

Una vez nos quedamos solos, permanecimos sentados un rato, en silencio, sin mirarnos. En medio de la elegante sala y con la costosa ropa de marca que llevaba me sentí más extraño que nunca antes, un intruso que no conocía su lugar; lo cierto es que esperaba que me dijera que me devolvería al orfanato o que había cometido un error al llevarme con sus hijos.

Yo todavía no confiaba en Erwin.

–No tiene que guardar tanto misterio si quiere que me vaya, sólo dígalo.

Erwin alzó la cabeza y por primera vez desde que entró me vio al rostro.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo así?– me preguntó indignado y al instante me sentí avergonzado, debía saber que Erwin sería incapaz–. Incluso si fueras un muchacho rebelde e incontrolable no te devolvería. Has cuidado mucho tiempo de ti mismo, necesitas permitir que alguien lo haga por ti.

No contesté, él carraspeó y su rostro volvió a turbarse.

–No vine a hablarte de eso, Levi, sino de Eren…

Sólo escuchar su nombre bastó para que me levantara de un golpe y lo bombardeara con un puñado de preguntas.

–¿Has escuchado algo de Eren? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Han descubierto lo bastardo que es su Padre? ¿Saben…?

Estaba tan emocionado por tener alguna noticia de Eren que no me pregunté cómo es que Erwin sabía de él cuando yo había tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionárselo a él o sus hijos. Más tarde me enteraría que una vez decidió adoptarme había pedido detalles y datos a los encargados en el Orfanato.

El rostro de Erwin volvió a turbarse y sentándose a mi lado me dijo con franqueza.

–Eren ha desaparecido, su Padre reportó su desaparición hace un par de días. Creen que volvió a escapar de casa.

–Eren…– susurré sintiéndome más cansado que nunca–. ¿Y si su Padre lo mató? ¿Y si realmente escapó…? ¿Y si alguien lo lastima?

–Levi, la policía está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo.

–Usted no entiende, su Padre lo lastimaba y él es un chico débil…

Seguí balbuceando cosas sin ser consciente de todo de lo que decía. Era mi culpa. Si no hubiera tardado tanto en ir a buscarlo o lo hubiera sujetado más fuerte o durante más tiempo.

Erwin no dijo más, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, me abrazó y yo le respondí.

Lloré y gimoteé igual que un bebé, ensucié mis ropas y manché de mocos su costosa chaqueta, incluso creo que en algún punto me quedé sin aire y me desmayé.

No lo recuerdo y no me importó mostrarme tan vulnerable.

Hasta ese momento Eren había sido mi razón para levantarme cada mañana e intentarlo un poco más, la esperanza de que algún día nos encontraríamos y las cosas volverían a ser igual que antes, ahora podía estar muerto o quizás algo peor y yo me negaba a aceptarlo.

Me desperté después… ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Minutos, horas, toda una vida?

No lo sabía y tampoco pregunté, porque de lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente era de que los brazos de Erwin aún me rodeaban y me sostenían y yo no quería abandonarlos jamás, olían a protección, seguridad y quizás amor y no ese amor incondicional que Eren y yo nos profesábamos, sino uno diferente, pero igual de dulce. El amor de un Padre por su hijo.

Y tal vez en ese momento pensé que de verdad podía confiar en Erwin y desde ese día en adelante lo hice.

 **11**

Está mal decirlo y probablemente le quite a esta historia todo romanticismo que pueda tener; pero debo recalcar que antes que una historia de amor entre dos chicos, esta es la narración de dos personas y los seres humanos no siempre actuamos como otros esperan de nosotros, ni siquiera en el papel.

Tras la noticia de la desaparición de Eren viví los momentos más felices de mi joven vida.

Y sí, lo hice sin Eren.

Fueron los días más felices y aunque su ausencia pesaba sobre mí y creía que nunca volvería a estar tan deprimido en lo que me quedaba de existencia, no se aproximaba ni por asomo a lo que tendría que vivir dentro de poco, porque incluso si no lo creía en aquel entonces, todavía tenía esperanza.

La familia de Erwin resultó ser más que agradable y por primera vez descubrí que tenía un lugar al que pertenecía y la mejor parte, uno del que no me echarían a patadas.

Hice todas las cosas que hasta ese momento sólo había visto en la televisión.

Fui a la escuela, conocí a chicos y chicas que se hacían llamar amigos, aunque yo sabía que sólo eran conocidos.

Descubrí que la escuela era la cosa más aburrida del mundo y que la mayoría de las cosas que enseñaban no servirían de casi nada en el mundo real, que las personas evitaban comer aquello que no les gustaba en lugar de ingerir lo primero que les ponían enfrente y que los adolescentes normales eran mitad caprichosos, mitad egoístas y completamente estúpidos y que a pesar de eso sus padres los amaban incondicionalmente.

También, que a veces no hacía falta una bofetada o un moretón para herir, y que muchas familias ocultaban terribles y oscuros secretos, pero la gran mayoría eran buenas personas y se esforzaban en que sus hijos fueran iguales y casi siempre lo conseguían.

Fui a la playa, al zoológico e incluso me enseñaron a montar caballo, más tarde me uní a un club de equitación donde participé en varias competencias, casi siempre quedaba al último y no me importaba.

Que las chicas podían llegar a ser incluso más insistentes que los muchachos cuando querían gustarle a alguien; que la mayoría reaccionaba muy mal cuando las rechazaban y; que Erwin tenía razón, la lluvia podía ser agradable y arrojarse bolas de nieve también.

Que llorar no era más estúpido que caerse sobre el hielo cuando patinabas y que sonreír a veces requería más esfuerzo que dejar de respirar.

Que los niños eran toda una fauna de microbios andantes y los hermanos una maldición del Infierno cuando insistían en tener razón, pero también una bendición del Cielo en los momentos en que necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara o te ayudara a despertar para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Que Erd era tímido con las chicas y que Petra iba a ver la tumba de su madre al menos una vez por semana y siempre lloraba.

Que Erwin había sido un bebé que adoptaron, al que nunca se lo dijeron, lo descubrió al crecer y se enfadó tanto con sus padresque no les habló durante un par de meses, pero que pese a sus diferencias aceptaba que fueron los mejores padres que pudo alguna vez desear y su matrimonio fue todo menos un error, porque le dejó su bien más preciado, sus dos hermosos hijos.

Comí hasta vomitar y desarrollé una especie de obsesión por la limpieza, tal vez porque la suciedad me recordaba la inmundicia en la que vivía, viajé por muchas ciudades del mundo y leí todo tipo de libros.

Fueron días felices, una buena época.

Todas las semanas repartía volantes con la fotografía de Eren y cada día esperaba recibir alguna noticia.

No había ninguna vocecita interna diciéndome que todo estaba bien o un sueño profético que me mostrara el lugar donde se encontrara o me comunicara su sentimientos mágicamente, había días en que me convencía de que estaba muerto y tenían que literalmente sacarme a rastras de la cama.

Creo que hasta llegué a perder las esperanzas de volver a verlo algún día y después de un día especialmente bueno, volví a casa sintiéndome realmente miserable por divertirme de esta manera cuando Eren podía estar muerto de miedo debajo de algún puente o compartiendo espacio con los gusanos bajo la tierra fría.

Erwin me consolaba diciendo que era normal, muchos Padres que habían perdido a sus hijos se lamentaban por cualquier momento de dicha; pero el Ser Humano no podía estar eternamente deprimido y el deseo de vivir contra cualquier pronóstico, triunfaba sobre todas las otras cosas. Era parte de nuestra naturaleza.

Y a pesar de que la respuesta no me gustaba y me rebelaba contra la misma, sabía que tenía razón.

De esta manera mis días ondulaban entre la felicidad, la sorpresa, la alegría, la culpa, la pena y la tristeza.

Hasta que un día tan similar y diferente como aquel en que me anunció la desaparición de Eren, Erwin nos interrumpió en medio de un videojuego, a mí y varios compañeros de clases que habían venido a pasar la tarde en casa, nos dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero lo supe.

Habían encontrado a Eren y a los ojos de los adultos, eso no era una buena noticia.

 **12**

¿Cómo describir lo que pasó a continuación?

¿De qué manera relatarlo?

Recuerdo el brazo de Erwin sobre mi hombro, su voz invitándome a sentarme en la sala, el vaso de agua que puso sobre mis manos y su mirada preocupada.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunté bebiendo de un trago el vaso de agua, la boca reseca y amarga. Hasta hace un par de minutos había estado divirtiéndome y tonteando con Cindy, una chica que me había confesado su amor varias veces y se negaba a aceptar mis rechazos.

–Encontraron a Eren.

El vaso se me cayó de las manos y golpeó contra el suelo, tragué saliva e intenté respirar. Cerré los ojos y pregunté.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Lo encontraron– respondió Erwin–, a tu amigo, Eren.

–¿Dónde?

–En la casa de campo de su Padre, está en el hospital.

–Pero él había huido…

Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Me negaba a creer que todo este tiempo hubiera estado tan cerca y yo…

Erwin se arrodilló frente a mí y de pronto me sentí como el crío de diez años al que habían abandonado en la calle, asustado y desesperado. Lo abracé con fuerza e impotencia tratando de contener las lágrimas. "En el Hospital", mis oídos retumbaban con esas palabras, eso significaba que Eren no estaba bien, se encontraba herido.

Mi ataque de pánico no duró más de dos minutos, no tenía tiempo para eso, debía ver a Eren. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Me aparté con brusquedad, tragué grueso e inspiré con fuerzas.

–¿Dónde se encuentra él?

La ciudad quedaba lejos, tendría que tomar un avión o muchos autobuses. No me importaba. Lo encontraría. Hallaría a Eren.

–Iré a verlo– declaré poniéndome de pie. Si tenía que hacer auto–stop, venderme a pervertidos de mierda o comer de la basura, no me importaría. Llegaría. Esta vez no lo dejaría marchar, no soltaría la mano de Eren.

–¡Espera, Levi!

–¿Qué?– espeté enfadado– ¿Qué quieres? No me importa si me das permiso o no, iré de cualquier forma.

Erwin me puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me invitó a sentarme.

–No he dicho que no puedas ir a verlo, estoy haciendo las gestiones necesarias. Eren se encuentra en cirugía en estos momentos, tomaremos un avión hoy en la noche y nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

–¿Por qué?– le pregunté tronándome los dedos productos de la ansiedad–. ¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

–Porque es lo que mi hijo necesita…

–Lo que necesito…– repetí en un jadeo próximo a la histeria.

Lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento era a Eren y no descansaría hasta tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré al techo.

–¿Él no se encuentra bien, verdad?

Erwin miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

–No.

–No importa, porque lo estará. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Y en ese instante decidí que si debía sacrificar mi vida a cambio de la de Eren, bien valdría la pena.

 **13**

Nos instalamos en un Hotel cercano al hospital donde Eren estaba internado.

Erwin era dueño de una compañía mediana, delegó casi todo el trabajo e incluso envió a alguien de confianza a cuidar de sus hijos.

Permaneció todo el tiempo a mi lado, pese a lo mucho que le insistí que no lo necesitaba, podía cuidarme solo. Además no quería que Erd y Petra se molestaran con su Padre por abandonarlos.

–Son buenos chicos– me respondió–. Tienen que entenderlo. Además, aquí se encuentra el hijo que más me necesita.

Conseguí esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando me abrazó. Erwin no sólo era un buen hombre, sino también un excelente Padre.

Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital, día y noche. Con la esperanza de que me permitieran ver a Eren, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos.

–Ellos no me creyeron– le dije a Erwin una noche lluviosa. La espalda me dolía de permanecer tantas horas sentado sobre la dura silla del hospital y los dedos de los pies estaban empezando a entumecérseme por el frío–. Me escucharon, pero no me creyeron y ahora él está…– sofoqué un sollozo antes de continuar–. ¡Todos deberían irse al infierno! ¡Todos!

–Levi…– me llamó Erwin, pero por la expresión en su rostro supe que no sabía qué decirme. No existían palabras capaces de ofrecerme ningún tipo de consuelo.

Eren todavía no despertaba de la cirugía y cuando lo hiciera, lo volverían a operar y después otra y otra y otra…

¿Qué diablos?

Su Padre incluso le había cortado algunos dedos de los pies y manos. Era su hijo. ¿Por qué lo lastimaba de esa manera? Si no lo quería, bien podría haberlo abandonado en las calles como hizo mi Madre, al menos de esta manera habría tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Eso habría sido un acto mucho más misericordioso.

Y yo había estado divirtiéndome mientras él, Eren. ¡Oh, Eren! ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Su Padre siempre había sido un jodido mentiroso. Eren nunca había desaparecido ni intentando escapar. Su propio Padre lo había mantenido encerrado dentro de su casa de campo, alejado de cualquier persona, donde nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos. Torturándolo de todas las maneras posibles.

Debió estar tan asustado, sentir tanto miedo. Y yo… ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de esa manera de mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante en mi mundo? ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Eren?

Por aquellos días no dormía más de tres o cuatro horas diarias. Había dejado bien en claro que no me importaba ser un familiar directo, no me marcharía hasta haberme asegurado de que Eren se encontraba a salvo. No volvería a dejarlo a su suerte.

¿Y si ese hombre no hubiera ido a robar a aquella casa seguramente abandonada? ¿Qué habría pasado con Eren? ¿Su Padre habría ido tan lejos como para matarlo y nunca nadie jamás sabría lo que había pasado con ese chiquillo de enormes ojos verdes? Eren habría desaparecido de las memorias de todos, incluso de la mía con el tiempo.

¿Qué tan terrible habría sido su estado cuando lo encontró como para que ese ladronzuelo de poca monta hubiera llamado a la policía y quedado con el muchacho hasta que las autoridades llegaran?

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre, al que la Sociedad despreciaba, tuviera más corazón que el eminente abogado?

El mundo no tenía sentido. Ni era bueno, justo o correcto.

En un mundo bueno, con un Dios benevolente que lo vigilara, no se permitiría tratar a los niños de esa forma.

No dejaría que los niños fueran abusados, golpeados, humillados, violados, muertos de hambre, vejados…

–¿Señor Smith?– la Doctora llamó a mi Padre–. ¿ Y tú debes ser Levi?– me preguntó dedicándome una triste mirada.

–Eren ha despertado– nos dijo con voz afligida–. Hemos operado el severo traumatismo cerebral y el paciente ha respondido correctamente al proceso post–operatorio. Harán falta varias cirugías antes de que pueda ser dado de alta, pero por el momento se encuentra estable. Lo hemos puesto en un coma inducido para que su cuerpo tenga oportunidad de sanar. Lo pueden ver unos minutos, pero…

–Ya obtuve el permiso de su Tía, incluso me firmó un permiso con su abogado. Me dio la autorización para verlo– le expliqué zarandeando la hoja que días atrás me había llegado por correo.

El caso de Eren había adquirido cierta notoriedad en los medios.

Se habían distribuido muchas fotos en todos los medios de comunicación sobre el adorable niñito de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en un Hospital privado, custodiado por la policía. Lo extraño de su encuentro, su falsa desaparición, el nivel de abuso del que fue víctima, el Padre que pese a todas las pruebas en su contra seguía proclamando su inocencia. Todo esto constituía un caso especialmente atractivo para los periodistas sensacionalistas. Millones de personas alrededor del mundo seguían a puntillas la evolución de Eren, se armaban grupos de debates relacionados con los derechos de los niños, se señalaba a culpables con el dedo y hasta había quienes emprendieron una cacería de brujas en busca de cualquier persona con autoridad que se hubiera visto relacionado con entregar la custodia de Eren a su Padre.

El Policía que lo había llevado a la jefatura y la Trabajadora social que lo entregó a su Padre estaban bajo protección policiaca las veinticuatro horas del día por temor de que fueran víctimas de algún ataque.

La familia de Eren me dejó bien en claro que no quería que se les relacionara con el niño, insistí por teléfono a una de sus Tías para que accediera a darme la autorización para permanecer al lado de Eren durante su proceso de recuperación, finalmente había accedido con la condición de que al menos yo que era considerado el mejor amigo de su sobrino, no diera ninguna información o entrevista relacionada con el pasado de su Eren. A mí no me importó, en realidad odiaba a los periodistas con casi tanta pasión como al Padre de Eren, ellos también querían usarlo, no tenían prácticamente ningún interés en el bienestar de mi amigo.

–¡Quiero verlo!– insistí gritando–. ¡Por favor!

La Doctora me sonrió con algo que oscilaba entre la compasión y la lástima antes de acceder a mis ruegos.

–Algunas personas creen que a nivel subconsciente, los pacientes en estado de coma escuchan y entienden a sus seres queridos. Hay pocos estudios científicos que avalen esa teoría, pero yo soy de esas personas. ¡Ven conmigo!

La seguí y escuché atentamente cualquier indicación por muy insignificante o inútil que pudiera parecer. Lo que menos quería era lastimar más a Eren. Me ayudó a lavarme correctamente las manos, ponerme la ropa médica desechable y por último me indicó que no debería asustarme, pese a todos los tubos y agujas que mi amigo pudiera tener, no sentía dolor. Al menos en ese momento no estaba sufriendo. Asentí no del todo convencido, pero temeroso de que ante cualquier signo de rebeldía me castigaría con no dejarme ver a Eren. Si era necesario me convertiría en un angelito que a pura fuerza de voluntad le salieran alas con tal de complacer a los adultos.

La habitación era fría, oscura y silenciosa.

Tragué saliva al verlo e hizo falta de todo mi autocontrol para que no cayera de rodillas y comenzará a llorar como el día en que mi Madre me abandonó en medio de una calle cualquiera.

Avancé con cuidado, un paso a la vez y me paré al lado de su cama. Su palidez rondaba en lo fantasmal, sino fuera por todas esas máquinas y tubos que lo atravesaban marcando sus signos vitales cualquiera habría dicho que se encontraba en presencia de un cadáver. Le habían rapado la cabeza para la cirugía, pero apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Sus rasgos seguían siendo aniñados, inocentes y gráciles. Tenía dieciséis años, pero no parecía mayor de doce. Extendí una mano y acaricié con sumo cuidado su antebrazo conectado a una intravenosa, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente vendada. Su piel olía a alcohol y medicinas.

Abrí la boca, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir. No había palabras capaces de describir lo que sentía.

Pero creo que por delante de todo estaba la culpa, una gran y enorme culpa.

Si hubiera hablado más fuerte, con más personas, durante más tiempo….

Si hubiera…

Pero me gustaba mi vida, mucho. Me encantaba ser un chico normal que podía levantarse tarde los fines de semana sin preocuparse por cuándo sería su próxima comida, porque bastaría con que bajara al primer piso para encontrarme con alimentos que en otros tiempos sólo habría podido soñar. Disfrutaba yendo a fiestas los viernes por las noches o ir a la librería y surtirme con una buena cantidad de novelas para las tardes, cuando hubiera terminado con mis deberes escolares y tareas en la casa.

Disfrutaba tanto que casi me olvidé de Eren y mientras tanto él pasaba por todo ese infierno.

¿Cómo podía verlo al rostro sin sentir culpa? ¿De qué manera podría pedirle perdón sin sentirme como una basura?

Lo busqué, lo busqué durante mucho tiempo y de muchas formas diferentes. Pero nunca fue suficiente. Eren se merecía mucho, mucho más que yo y este jodido mundo en donde le había tocado nacer.

–¿Él se recuperará?– le pregunté a la Doctora con la voz a punto de rompérseme.

–Es un chico fuerte.

–¿Pero volverá a andar? ¿Será un chico normal?

Quería mostrarle a Eren que el mundo podía ser agradable también, jugar con él bajo la lluvia, arrojarle bolas de nieve, prepararle chocolate caliente. Quería que viviera conmigo, por o para mí, no importaba. Sólo lo quería vivo.

–Es muy pronto para decir eso.

Y en mi mente repasé la lista de lesiones que Eren había sufrido, traumatismo, fractura de huesos, quemaduras, amputaciones de dedos y abuso sexual. Terrible y constante abuso sexual por un sinnúmero de hombres y mujeres. Hasta el día de hoy no conozco el número exacto y prefiero no saberlo.

–Él luchará. Luchará por mí– respondí y acercándome hasta su oído le susurre con dulzura–. Te estaré esperando, Eren, aquí…el tiempo que haga falta, yo esperaré por ti. Siempre.

Y si Eren nunca hubiera despertado, lo habría hecho por el resto de mi vida. Hasta que fuera un viejo que alimentara a las palomas en el parque y le diera de bastonazos a los niños irrespetuosos. Pero las cosas no sucedieron así, Eren despertó y nunca volvimos a separarnos y adoptamos un niño, al que criamos como nuestro hijo y fuimos absurdamente felices el resto de nuestras vidas. Y yo no tengo veinte años, sino que soy un viejo al que le gusta jugar bromas a sus lectores haciéndoles creer que habrá un final deprimente cuando es todo lo contrario.

Pero no, las cosas no pasaron de esta manera. No hubo final feliz, quizás ni siquiera hubo un final…

Eren despertó y aunque fue por un corto periodo de tiempo fuimos felices. Un mes, es todo lo que me entregó. Un mes. Y fue mucho más de lo que tenía derecho a recibir.

 **14**

–Tienes que comer tu papilla si quieres recuperarte pronto– le dije a Eren esa mañana, hacía un mes que había salido del coma y aparentemente su cuerpo reaccionaba bien al tratamiento. Le suministraban medicamentos suficientes como para tratar a un elefante, pero su cuerpo los asimilaba correctamente–. Además, no sabe tan fea como parece.

En realidad sabía peor, era más líquida que espesa y carecía de sal, azúcar y grasas. El cuerpo de Ed todavía no podía digerir alimentos pesados, en realidad casi ningún tipo de alimento y mientras su dieta se regularizaba yo me había comprometido a comer exactamente lo mismo que él. Quería demostrarle mi apoyo moral.

Eren se había vuelto increíblemente popular durante las últimas semanas, su habitación se encontraba repleta de flores, tarjetas, animales de felpa, chocolates y cartas de admiración. Miles de personas querían conocerlo en persona e incluso se hablaba de hacer una película donde se narrara su historia.

Quizás muchos de ustedes conozcan esta historia de oídas y hayan escuchado que el cuerpo de Eren no fue capaz de soportar el tratamiento y murió a causa de sus lesiones. Esa fue la versión que se dio a los medios. La verdadera fue otra. No tan diferente porque de cualquier manera el resultado sigue siendo el mismo: la muerte de Eren.

Recuerdo esa mañana porque afuera hacía calor y parecía un día tan normal como cualquier otro.

–¡Vamos, un poco más! ¡Por favor!

Eren y yo volvíamos a comunicarnos por los ojos, él me miraba y yo entendía lo que me quería decir, sin necesidad de palabras ni de ademanes. Yo le había cuidado una vez hacía tiempo hasta que se restableció, estaba seguro de que podía volver a hacerlo.

–Le…vi…– dijo mi nombre con gran dificultad. Desde que despertó del coma no había hablado ni una vez con absolutamente nadie–. Cu…chi…llo…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, sujeté con sumo cuidado sus manos y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

–No me puedes hacer esto, Eren. ¡No a mí! ¡A nosotros! ¡No puedes ni debes hacerlo!

Eren ocultó los ojos avergonzados, antes de asentir.

Y lloré, lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas. Como nunca volvería a hacer en la vida.

Porque lo que me pedía era algo demasiado cruel, pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho a negarme.

–¿Estás seguro?– le pregunté.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué?

–Es…toy…can…sa…do…– exclamó antes de recostarse sobre la cama y suspirar con pesar. Cerró los ojos y comprendí.

–Dame una semana, por favor. Conmigo. Una semana. ¿Si todavía quieres hacerlo? Yo…Por favor.

Eren asintió, pero dentro de mí supe que ya era demasiado tarde para ambos.

Me habría gustado haberme equivocado.

 **15**

¿Quieres qué les diga un secreto?

La siguiente semana fue la más dolorosa de mi joven vida, ni siquiera cuando mi Madre me abandonó en la calle o cuando Eren se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el Hospital sentí tanta pena, dolor y rabia.

Pero en el exterior, Eren y yo fuimos más felices que nunca, nunca nos la pasamos tan bien juntos como durante esa semana.

Había convencido a los Médicos que me dejaran pasar casi todo el tiempo en compañía de mi mejor amigo, él reaccionaba bien ante mis cuidados y yo había demostrado ser un chico de confianza, inteligente y responsable; capaz de acatar normas y seguir las reglas.

Y no estaba fingiendo, desde mi ignorancia, sabía que los médicos estaban mejor capacitados que yo para atender las necesidades de Eren, no sería quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Le daba sus comidas a sus horas, permanecía muy quieto y en absoluto silencio a la hora de su siesta, le leía novelas e inventaba todo tipo de aventuras. Sólo en la noche regresaba junto a Erwin a la habitación de nuestro hotel y dormía unas cuatro o cinco horas antes de alistarme y regresar al Hospital, en espera de que me dejaran ver a mi amigo de nuevo.

Y fuimos felices, muy, muy felices; pero no lo suficiente.

¿Qué podría decir sobre aquella semana? ¿Cómo describir el frío de la habitación, el ambiente alegre y festivo, la neblina opaca que nos rodeaba?

¿Las risas ahogadas de Eren, su sonrisa traviesa, su expresión de aflicción?

En aquel momento para mí era el niño más hermoso del mundo, con sus grandes ojos color verde, labios carnosos y hermosa piel. Yo le amaba de una manera que rayaba en la locura y rozaba la demencia, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos me encantaban y ninguna tarea, por muy desagradable que a otros pudiera parecerles me desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero al ver sus fotos de aquellos días, puedo decir con el corazón oprimido y el pecho desgarrado que Eren ya no era el chiquillo adorable que recuerdo, la palidez cadavérica de su rostro, los ojos y las mejillas hundidas, la ausencia de cabello, los muñones en sus manos y pies. Eren era un fantasma, más parecido a un muerto viviente o a un ente sobrenatural que a un niño.

En aquel entonces no lo pude ver por lo mucho que lo amaba y lo muy feliz que me encontraba de verlo con vida, pero quizás lo supe instintivamente, el daño era demasiado profundo, muy hondo para que siquiera intentara comprenderlo.

–¿No sientes la necesidad de hablar?– le pregunté un día recargando mi cabeza sobre la orilla de su cama. Acababa de leerle un cuento de los Hermanos Grimm y me sentía ligeramente somnoliento.

Negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué?

Me miró fijamente durante un largo rato.

¿Qué quiso decir?

¿Por qué en el pasado nadie nunca había escuchado?

¿Por qué siempre que hablaba lo castigaban?

¿Por qué casi había olvidado cómo hacerlo?

–Me gustaba tu voz– le confesé acariciando su mejilla–. Me gustaba mucho.

Él me sonrió y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza.

–Podríamos intentarlo, ¿sabes?– le dije con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión–. Podríamos ir a la escuela y hacer amigos y comer cosas deliciosas. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

Sólo con mirarlo supe lo que quería saber.

–Yo lo he hecho– comencé avergonzado–. Tener amigos y hermanos e ir a parque de diversiones, incluso fuimos a esquiar. Lo siento…– musité con los dientes apretados–. ¡Tú eres mejor que yo, Eren! Si alguien se merece ser feliz eres tú. Por favor…

Eren me vio con una expresión tan deprimido y afectado que por un momento creí que rompería a llorar, en cambio se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con intención de dormir.

–Perdón. Perdón…

Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener una promesa hasta el final. Pero en el fondo yo era un cobarde, no soportaba la idea de quedarme solo. Le pedí una última disculpa porque al final no sería capaz de cumplir mi promesa. No lo dejaría marchar, porque lo necesitaba a mi lado y era mi mejor amigo y mi novio y lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Eren abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreírme, para ese momento yo lloraba a lágrima viva, incapaz de contenerme.

¿Por qué había soltado su mano? ¿Por qué no insistí con más fuerza en el orfanato? ¿Por qué no lo busqué con mayor ahínco una vez estuve libre?

–Quie…ro…des…can…sar…– me dijo con su voz rasposa por falta de uso, sujeté su mano derecha y llevándola hasta mis labios la besé.

–Lo entiendo, créeme, lo entiendo.

Y en ese momento ya había tomado mi decisión, yo no permitiría que se suicidara. No le permitiría que tomara el camino fácil, ni que me dejara atrás. Yo no le traería el cuchillo con el que acabaría con su vida.

Creo que Eren también lo supo, por eso me dedicó la más grande y hermosa de sus sonrisas.

 **16**

De la misma manera que muchos otros momentos trascendentales que sucedieron en mi vida, el último día que pasé junto a Eren no tuvo nada de especial.

Los médicos se mostraban optimistas respecto a su desarrollo, necesitaría un par de cirugías extras para restablecer los huesos que habían soldado de manera incorrecta, tendría que pasar por una larga y dolorosa terapia de rehabilitación y durante un par de años llevar una estricta y rigurosa dieta para compensar todos los nutrientes que había perdido y que jamás recuperaría. Usaría sillas de ruedas por un largo tiempo, pero estaban seguros de que en algún momento podría cambiarlo por un bastón o hasta caminar sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que nunca sería un atleta, pero podría ser una persona normal. Al parecer su sistema neurológico no se había visto afectado, tenía problemas para recordar algunos nombres, pero retenía las caras, formas y colores.

Sería una recuperación larga y dolorosa, tendría que estar rodeado de varios especialistas durante el resto de su vida, pero nada indicaba que con el tiempo, cuidados y afectos no se convirtiera en un hombre normal.

Estaría en tratamiento psiquiátrico durante años o incluso el resto de su vida, pero era un chico muy fuerte y lo estaba haciendo bien.

Ese día al igual que muchos otros comimos esa papilla de aspecto extraño y sabor insípido.

Yo le leí a Eren un par de ideas para algunos cuentos, quería escribir un relato sobre una computadora malvada o poseída; algo extraño y tan ridículo que difícilmente lo creerías, pero que al mismo tiempo diera miedo. Había estado leyendo a Stephen King y me sorprendía como utilizaba los objetos más inverosímiles para protagonizar sus historias: un auto estaba bien, seguro…pero, una plancha, era tan estúpido que daban ganas de llorar y pese a esto, al leerlo te sentías ligeramente incomodo, agredido en tu inteligencia, pero asustado.

–Planeo comenzar a enviar mis cuentos a revistas especializadas en el tema– le comenté jugueteando con mi bolígrafo–. Quizás me compren algo, no sé, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Eren asintió, me levanté, besé su frente y pasé una mano por su cabeza donde el cabello comenzaba a crecerle nuevamente.

–Te amo– le dije por millonésima vez–. No sabes lo mucho que te amo–. Besé su cabeza y sosteniendo su mano entre las mías las apreté contra mi pecho–. Te amo y cuando salgas de aquí prometo que nada ni nadie volverá a separarnos. Nunca.

Eren se acercó a mi rostro y besó mis labios, un gesto infantil, casi casto, tímido y dulce.

Nuestro primer beso desde hace más de cuatro años.

Cuando se separó, creo que yo estaba incluso más sonrojado que él.

–Gracias– le dije atrayendo su cabeza contra mi pecho–. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Gracias por entender.

El día anterior yo les había contado a Erwin y los médicos respecto a las intenciones de suicidarse de Eren, prometieron tomar las medidas necesarias para impedirlo, pero sin asustarlo. Su estado psicológico era delicado y no querían alterarlo.

Yo había decidido que no me importaba entregarle el resto de mi vida si era necesario, estaría a su lado, paso a paso. Si duraba tres o veinte o cincuenta años no me interesaba. Eren se merecía ser amado y protegido y yo quería ser la persona encargada de eso.

Jugamos juegos de mesa, leímos algo de poesía y vimos televisión basura. Claro, tenía que ser yo quien parloteara como un cotorro loco ya que él tan solo me sonreía con dulzura o reía suavemente. Incluso nos permitieron tomar un poco de jugo de naranja, continuaba firme en la idea de llevar la misma dieta que Eren.

–No traje el cuchillo, ¿lo sabes?– le pregunté al final del día, poco antes de despedirme–. No quiero que mueras. ¿Entiendes?

Eren asintió.

–¿Estás molesto?

Negó con la cabeza.

–¿Lo intentarás por mí?

No contestó, besé su cabeza, acaricié sus mejillas y le deseé buenas noches.

No sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, vivo o muerto, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Me despedí con el corazón lleno de gozo y la cabeza repleta de sueños y esperanzas; seguro de que juntos encontraríamos una manera de salir adelante.

Antes de marcharme me despedí con la mano y juré volver al día siguiente.

Regresé, pero ya no había nadie para recibirme. Esa misma noche, Eren se suicido.

 **17**

No fui al funeral de Eren, por el contrario tuve un ataque de pánico y ese día lo pasé en una camilla de hospital, bajo la atenta vigilancia de un joven médico que a cada rato me lanzaba miradas compasivas.

¿Qué pasó después?

Nada interesante, ataques de pánico, una profunda depresión y la sensación de que había perdido toda razón para vivir.

Pasé una semana en mi habitación a la que yo mismo destrocé negándome a comer y beber antes de que unos hombres de blanco vinieran por mí y me encerraran en una institución mental.

¿Quieren escuchar historias sobre lo horrible que son esos lugares? ¿Los interminables abusos que se cometen en contra de los indefensos pacientes? ¿El estado de zombie perpetuo en que te mantienen con la tanda de medicamentos que te dan a diario? ¿Cómo los Psiquiatras juguetean con tu mente día tras día hasta enloquecerte por completo?

Pues lamento decepcionarlos, bueno…, realmente no lo lamento. Se lo merecen por incautos.

Pero no hubo nada de eso.

Ni médicos psicópatas, ni enfermeras locas, ni abusos.

Ese año fue como un sueño.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo considerando que Erwin hizo lo correcto al internarme, de otra manera no habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de que siguiera el ejemplo de Eren y acabara con mi vida también.

Los primeros seis meses permanecí encerrado en mi habitación, hosco, malhumorado, maldiciendo, furioso con el mundo, con Dios, las personas, conmigo mismo, con Eren.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarme atrás?

Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, incluso matarme al mismo tiempo que él. Siempre creí que éramos sinceros el uno con el otro y al final, al final...

Nunca descubrieron quién le entregó la navaja con la que se cortó las venas, se sospechó de las Doctoras, las enfermeras, el personal de limpieza, de mí…de todo el mundo. Pero nunca se supo la verdad. La familia de Eren decidió que no quería demandar ni emprender ningún juico legal, ya tenían suficiente con el Señor Jeager –el Padre de Eren– en prisión acusado de abuso infantil, posesión de pornografía y una decena de crímenes más que le asegurarían una larga estancia en ese hotel de cinco estrellas que llaman cárcel. Le perdí el rastro a él y al juicio, incluso si lo mataban, eso no reviviría a Eren.

La versión oficial es que la muerte de mi amigo fue producto de sus heridas, simple y sencillamente su cuerpo no resistió más; quizás sea cierto, después de todo el cerebro es parte del cuerpo y el espíritu, quienes somos yace allí y a Eren la vida le había derrotado.

Erwin venía a visitarme una vez por semana, le gritaba que se largara. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Los odiaba a todos!

Con el tiempo el dolor comenzó a menguar. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Tomaba terapia tres veces a la semana con una mujer con aspecto de abuela moderna que me hablaba como si fuera un adulto. Si acaso le respondía era para maldecirla e insultarla.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres, Levi?– me preguntó un día–. ¿Pasar el resto de tu vida en este hospital de colores grises y sonidos opacos? Eres un joven brillante al que han lastimado mucho en el pasado. ¿Quieres seguir haciéndote daño a ti mismo?

–Usted no entiende…– murmuré sintiéndome demasiado cansado como para gritar–. Él y yo prometimos siempre estar juntos, él y yo…

–¿Eren habría querido esto para ti?

Y entonces pensé en mi amigo, el que vivía conmigo en las calles, optimista, asertivo, entusiasta.

–Al final él se rindió, dejó de luchar. ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé– me contesto la Doctora poniéndose de pie y acariciándome el brazo–. Lo que quiero saber es lo que tú harás.

Y después de eso todo empezó a mejorar, al séptimo mes me dejaron salir al jardín, en el octavo la dosis de medicamentos disminuyó drásticamente, en el noveno me dejaban convivir con algunos pacientes, en el décimo la medicación disminuyó al mínimo y en el undécimo dijeron que estaba listo para volver a casa.

Lo hice.

Por primera vez desde que Mamá me había abandonado en medio de la calle tenía un lugar al que llamar Hogar.

Ojalá Eren hubiera tenido también esta oportunidad.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Cuando comencé a escribir esto creí que iba contar nuestra historia, de Eren y yo, pero no estoy seguro de haberle hecho justicia.

Hubo un tiempo en que estuve enfadado con Eren por ser "un cobarde", por quitarse la vida, escapar de todo; pero ahora no puedo sentir por el más que amor y admiración. Incluso si fue por un corto de tiempo, él vivió por y para mí.

A veces cierro los ojos e imagino al niñito encerrado en la oscuridad, con las costillas rotas, muerto de hambre, conviviendo con un monstruo al que debe llamar Padre, sobreviviendo con la esperanza de volver a reunirse con su amigo o al muchacho en el hospital pasando por todas esas dolorosas cirugías y procedimientos médicos con tal de poder pasar un tiempo con su viejo compañero. El dolor debió haber sido insoportable. Tan terrible que la mayoría de nosotros no somos ni siquiera capaces de imaginarlo.

No fue culpa de nadie al final, ni mía, ni de él, ni de...

Tal vez el mundo tiene la culpa, aquel que prefiera ignorar a los niños maltratados, fingir que no existen.

Los abusadores no existirían sino hubiera personas que les permitieran ser.

Quiero creer que esto es un final o algo así, probablemente ni siquiera sea digno de llamarse desenlace. Pero de alguna u otra forma habrá que concluir esta historia, al menos lo intentaré.

Actualmente me encuentro a punto de entrar a la Universidad, tengo veinte años y superaré en edad a casi toda mi clase. Planeo estudiar Literatura y Administración al mismo tiempo, quiero dinero, mucho dinero… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, creo que cuando lo tenga me sentiré más seguro de mi lugar en el mundo. Aunque Erwin ha dejado bien en claro que repartirá su cuantiosa herencia en tres partes, una para cada hijo. Todavía tiene la esperanza de que algún día lo llamaré Papá ¿y saben algo? Yo tampoco la pierdo.

Veo a mi terapeuta una vez por semana.

Erd y Petra son los más fastidiosos, insoportables y maravillosos hermanos adoptivos que pude desear.

Cada fin de semana me arrastran de la cama y me obligan a seguirlos por toda la ciudad, vamos a conciertos, fiestas y cualquier lugar donde haya música y luces.

A veces en medio de un grupo de personas alegres y sonrientes, me quedo quieto pensando en lo joven que Eren era cuando murió y lo mucho que le faltó para vivir o cuánto le hubiera gustado estar en ese lugar conmigo, lo mucho que lo habría amado, la manera tan loca en que nos habríamos querido. Hay ocasiones en que el momento pasa y sigo adelante, otras veces tengo que regresar a casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar hasta quedarme dormido. Mis hermanos nunca se quejan de mis intempestivas salidas, tampoco me dejan solo. Su silenciosa presencia es todo cuanto necesito en esos momentos.

Hace poco vi a mi Madre en la calle, llevaba a un bebé en brazos y su esposo sostenía de la mano a una niña que no debía tener más de siete años.

No la saludé, tampoco le grité ni hice un escándalo.

Si no me hubiera dejado en medio de la calle, jamás habría conocido a Eren.

No excluyo la posibilidad de irla a ver algún día, pero por ahora me temo que prefiero mantenerme lejos. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ser capaz.

Confieso que a veces pienso que me quitaron la medicación demasiado pronto, sólo a veces, como esos raros y curiosos momentos en que pienso en cortarme las venas con algún cuchillo de la cocina, darme un tiro en la cabeza y ahorcarme en el árbol de nuestro jardín.

Y bueno, ahora enviaré esta historia a una lista de aproximadamente cien mil contactos que encontré colgada en una página clasificada de la internet profunda.

No sé si alguien llegué a leerla, no conozco el sexo, idioma, edad o condición social de los destinatarios.

Sólo espero que de vez en cuando haya un ser humano, además de mí que piense de vez en cuando en un muchacho llamado Eren que murió demasiado joven y le faltó mucho por vivir…

 **FIN**

Que tengan un buen día, saludos…


End file.
